Contele de Monte-Cristo/V
30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/IV&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul IV 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/VI&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VI ---------------- ro V OSPATUL DE LOGODNA A doua zi a fost o vreme frumoasa. Soarele se înalta pur si stralucitor, iar primele raze, de un rosu purpuriu, baltau cu rubinele lor vârfurile spumoase ale valurilor. Ospatul fusese pregatit la etajul întâi al aceluiasi local "Réserve", cu al carui umbrar am facut cunostinta. O sala mare, luminata de cinci sau sase ferestre, deasupra carora (sa explice fenomenul, cine va putea!) era scris numele câte unuia din marile orase ale Frantei. en Chapter 5 The Marriage-Feast. The morning's sun rose clear and resplendent, touching the foamy waves into a network of ruby-tinted light. The feast had been made ready on the second floor at La Reserve, with whose arbor the reader is already familiar. The apartment destined for the purpose was spacious and lighted by a number of windows, over each of which was written in golden letters for some inexplicable reason the name of one of the principal cities of France; fr CHAP. V Le repas des fiançailles Le lendemain fut un beau jour. Le soleil se leva pur et brillant, et les premiers rayons d’un rouge pourpre diaprèrent de leurs rubis les pointes écumeuses des vagues. Le repas avait été préparé au premier étage de cette même Réserve avec la tonnelle de laquelle nous avons déjà fait connaissance. C’était une grande salle éclairée par cinq ou six fenêtres ; au-dessus de chacune desquelles (explique le phénomène qui voudra !) était écrit le nom d’une des grandes villes de France. de Das Verlobungsmahl Rein und glänzend ging die Sonne am andern Morgen auf, und ihre ersten Strahlen übergossen mit Purpurglut die Kämme der schäumenden Wellen. Das Mahl war im ersten Stock der »Réserve«, mit deren Laube wir schon Bekanntschaft gemacht haben, angerichtet worden, it Capitolo 5. IL PRANZO DI FIDANZAMENTO. Il giorno dopo fu un bel giorno, il sole si alzò puro e rilucente, e i suoi primi raggi di un rosso purpureo screziavano le cime dei flutti di un bel color rubino. Il pranzo era stato preparato al primo piano di quella stessa Riserva col pergolato, di cui noi facemmo già conoscenza. Era una gran sala illuminata da cinque o sei finestre, e al di sopra di ciascuna, senza sapersi il perché, stava scritto il nome di una delle grandi città della Francia; es Capítulo quinto El banquete de boda Amaneció un día magnífico: el tiempo estaba hermosísimo; el sol, puro y brillante, y sus primeros rayos, de un rojo purpúreo, doraban las espumas de las olas. La comida había sido preparada en el primer piso de La Reserva, cuyo emparrado ya conocemos. Se componía aquél de un gran salón iluminado por cinco o seis ventanas; encima de cada una se veía escrito el nombre de una de las mejores ciudades de Francia. pt Capítulo V - O banquete de noivado No dia seguinte o tempo estava bom. O Sol levantou-se puro e brilhante e os seus primeiros raios, de um vermelho-púrpura, recamaram de rubis as extremidades espumantes das vagas. O banquete fora preparado no primeiro andar daquela mesma Réserve cuja latada já conhecemos. Era uma grande sala iluminada por cinco ou seis janelas, por cima de cada uma das quais (explique o fenômeno quem puder!) se encontrava escrito o nome de uma das grandes cidades de França. ------------------------ ro De-a lungul ferestrelor trona o balustrada de lemn, asa cum de lemn era întreaga cladire. Desi ospatul nu fusese anuntat decât pentru amiaza, înca de la ceasurile unsprezece balustrada era plina de persoane nerabdatoare: marinarii privilegiati de pe "Faraon" si câtiva soldati, prieteni cu Dantès. În cinstea logodnicilor îmbracasera toti cele mai frumoase vesminte. en beneath these windows a wooden balcony extended the entire length of the house. And although the entertainment was fixed for twelve o'clock, an hour previous to that time the balcony was filled with impatient and expectant guests, consisting of the favored part of the crew of the Pharaon, and other personal friends of the bridegroom, the whole of whom had arrayed themselves in their choicest costumes, in order to do greater honor to the occasion. fr Une balustrade en bois, comme le reste du bâtiment, régnait tout le long de ces fenêtres. Quoique le repas ne fût indiqué que pour midi, dès onze heures du matin cette balustrade était chargée de promeneurs impatiens. C’étaient les marins privilégiés du Pharaon et quelques soldats amis de Dantès. Tous avaient, pour faire honneur aux fiancés fait voir le jour à leurs plus belles toilettes. de und obgleich es erst für Mittag angesagt war, war doch schon um elf Uhr der sich draußen vor dem Saale hinziehende Balkon mit ungeduldig Hin- und Hergehenden erfüllt. Es waren Seeleute des »Pharao« und einige Soldaten, Freunde von Dantès. Alle hatten ihre besten Kleider angelegt. it una terrazza in legno univa le finestre. Quantunque il pranzo non fosse fissato che per mezzogiorno, fino dalle undici del mattino questa terrazza era sovraccarica di persone che vi passeggiavano con impazienza. Erano i marinai privilegiati del Faraone e qualche amico di Dantès. Tutti, in onore del fidanzato, erano vestiti dei loro migliori abiti. es Todas estas ventanas caían a un balcón de madera: de madera era también todo el edificio. Si bien la comida estaba anunciada para las doce, desde las once de la mañana llenaban el balcón multitud de curiosos impacientes. Eran éstos los marineros privilegiados de El Faraón y algunos soldados amigos de Dantés. Todos se habían puesto de gala para honrar a los novios. pt Uma balaustrada de madeira, como o resto da construção, seguia ao longo das janelas. Embora o banquete estivesse marcado para o meio-dia, desde as onze horas da manhã que a balaustrada regurgitava de passeantes impacientes. Eram marinheiros privilegiados do pharaon e alguns soldados amigos de Dantés. Para honrar os noivos, todos tinham envergado os seus mais belos trajes. ------------------------ ro Se zvonea, printre viitorii comeseni, ca armatorii "Faraonului" vor cinsti cu prezenta lor ospatul secundului. Cinstea acordata lui Dantès li se parea asa de mare, încât nimeni nu cuteza sa creada. Totusi, sosind cu Caderousse, Danglars confirma la rândul sau stirea. Îl vazuse de dimineata pe domnul Morrel, iar domnul Morrel îi spusese ca va veni la "Réserve" la masa. en Various rumors were afloat to the effect that the owners of the Pharaon had promised to attend the nuptial feast; but all seemed unanimous in doubting that an act of such rare and exceeding condescension could possibly be intended. Danglars, however, who now made his appearance, accompanied by Caderousse, effectually confirmed the report, stating that he had recently conversed with M. Morrel, who had himself assured him of his intention to dine at La Reserve. fr Le bruit circulait, parmi les futurs convives, que les armateurs du Pharaon devaient honorer de leur présence le repas de noces de leur second ; mais c’était de leur part un si grand honneur accordé à Dantès que personne n’osait encore y croire. Cependant Danglars, en arrivant avec Caderousse, confirma à son tour cette nouvelle. Il avait vu le matin monsieur Morrel lui-même, et monsieur Morrel lui avait dit qu’il viendrait dîner à la Réserve. de Unter den Anwesenden ging das Gerücht, daß die Reeder des »Pharao« das Fest ihres Ersten Offiziers mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren würden; aber das war eine so große Ehre für Dantès, daß niemand daran zu glauben wagte. Indessen Danglars, der mit Caderousse ankam, bestätigte die Nachricht. Er hatte Herrn Morrel am Morgen gesehen, und der hatte ihm gesagt, daß er zum Festmahl kommen würde. it Correva voce fra i convitati del promesso sposo, che gli armatori del Faraone avrebbero onorato il fidanzamento del loro secondo. Ma questo, a loro pensare, era un onore così grande per Dantès, che nessuno osava crederci. Però Danglars, che giungeva in compagnia di Caderousse, confermò la notizia. La mattina aveva visto lo stesso signor Morrel, e questi lo aveva assicurato che sarebbe venuto a pranzo alla Riserva. es Entre los convidados circulaba cierto murmullo ocasionado porque los consignatarios de El Faraón habían de honrar con su presencia la comida de boda del segundo. Era tan grande este honor, que nadie se atrevía a creerlo, hasta que Danglars, que llegaba con Caderousse, confirmó la noticia, porque aquella mañana había visto al señor Morrel, y le dijo que asistiría a la comida de La Reserva. pt Entre os futuros convivas circulava o rumor de que os armadores do Pharoan honrariam com a sua presença o banquete de noivado do seu imediato; mas tratava-se da sua parte de tão grande honra concedida a Dantés que ninguém ousava ainda acreditar nisso. No entanto, quando chegou com Caderousse, Danglars confirmou a notícia. Estivera de manhã com o próprio Sr. Morrel e o Sr. Morrel dissera-lhe que viria almoçar na Réserve. ------------------------ ro Într-adevar, o clipa dupa ei, domnul Morrel aparu în sala si fu salutat de matelotii "Faraonului" cu aplauze unanime. Prezenta armatorului era pentru ei confirmarea zvonului care circula ca Dantès va fi numit capitan, iar fiindca Dantès era foarte iubit pe vas, oamenii îi multumeau astfel armatorului pentru ca, întâmplator, o data cu alegerea lui era în armonie cu dorintele lor. en In fact, a moment later M. Morrel appeared and was saluted with an enthusiastic burst of applause from the crew of the Pharaon, who hailed the visit of the shipowner as a sure indication that the man whose wedding feast he thus delighted to honor would ere long be first in command of the ship; and as Dantes was universally beloved on board his vessel, the sailors 40 put no restraint on their tumultuous joy at finding that the opinion and choice of their superiors so exactly coincided with their own. fr En effet, un instant après eux, monsieur Morrel fit à son tour son entrée dans la chambre, et fut salué par les matelots du Pharaon d’un hourra unanime d’applaudissements. La présence de l’armateur était pour eux la confirmation du bruit qui courait déjà que Dantès serait nommé capitaine ; et comme Dantès était fort aimé à bord, ces braves gens remerciaient ainsi l’armateur de ce qu’une fois par hasard son choix était en harmonie avec leurs désirs. de In der Tat trat bald nach ihnen Herr Morrel in den Saal und wurde von den Matrosen des »Pharao« mit einstimmigem Hurra empfangen. Die Anwesenheit des Reeders war für sie die Bestätigung des Gerüchts, daß Dantès zum Kapitän ernannt werden sollte, und da Dantès an Bord sehr beliebt war, dankten die braven Seeleute auf diese Weise ihrem Reeder dafür, daß seine Wahl diesmal zufällig mit ihren Wünschen übereinstimmte. it Difatti, pochi momenti dopo il signor Morrel fece il suo ingresso nella sala e fu salutato dai marinai del Faraone con un evviva e unanimi applausi. La presenza dell'armatore era una conferma della voce che già correva che Dantès sarebbe stato nominato capitano; e siccome Dantès era molto amato a bordo, questa brava gente faceva capire in tal modo all'armatore che una volta tanto la nomina del capitano era in armonia coi desideri dei subordinati. es Efectivamente, un instante después Morrel entró en la sala y fue saludado por los marineros con un unánime viva y con aplausos. La presencia del naviero les confirmaba las voces que corrían de que Dantés iba a ser su capitán; y como todos aquellos valientes marineros le querían tanto, le daban gracias, porque pocas veces la elección de un jefe está en armonía con los deseos de los subordinados. pt Com efeito, pouco depois deles o Sr. Morrel entrou por sua vez na sala e foi saudado pelos marinheiros do Pharaon com um “hurra!” unanime de aplauso. A presença do armador era para eles a confirmação do rumor que corria já de que Dantés seria nomeado comandante. E como Dantés era muito estimado a bordo, aquela boa gente agradecia assim ao armador de que uma vez por acaso a sua escolha estivesse de acordo com os desejos deles. ------------------------ ro De îndata ce domnul Morrel intra, Danglars si Caderousse fura trimisi dupa logodnic: misiunea lor era sa-l înstiinteze de sosirea importantului personaj, a carei vedere produsese o senzatie asa de vie, si sa-i spuna sa se grabeasca. en With the entrance of M. Morrel, Danglars and Caderousse were despatched in search of the bride-groom to convey to him the intelligence of the arrival of the important personage whose coming had created such a lively sensation, and to beseech him to make haste. fr À peine monsieur Morrel fut-il entré qu’on dépêcha unaniment Danglars et Caderousse vers le fiancé : ils avaient mission de le prévenir de l’arrivée du personnage important dont la vue avait produit une si vive sensation et de lui dire de se hâter. de Gleich nach Herrn Morrels Ankunft wurden Danglars und Caderousse nach dem Bräutigam gesandt, um ihn von der Anwesenheit des Reeders zu unterrichten. it Appena il signor Morrel fu entrato, Danglars e Caderousse furono unanimemente incaricati di andare incontro ai fidanzati. Dovevano avvertirli dell'arrivo del personaggio importante, la cui venuta aveva prodotto una così forte impressione, e dir loro che si affrettassero. es No bien entró Morrel, cuando eligieron a Danglars y a Caderousse para que saliesen al encuentro de los novios, y les previniesen de la llegada del personaje que había producido tan viva sensación, para que se apresuraran a venir pronto. pt Assim que o Sr. Morrel entrou, Danglars e Caderousse foram unanimemente encarregados de prevenir o noivo. Era essa a sua missão: preveni-lo da chegada da importante personagem cujo aparecimento produziria tão viva sensação e dizer-lhe que se apressasse. ------------------------ ro Danglars si Caderousse pornira în goana, dar nu facura o suta de pasi când, în dreptul pravaliei de pulbere, zarira micul grup venind. El se compunea din patru fete, prietene cu Mercédès, catalane ca si ea, care o însoteau pe logodnica tinuta de brat de Edmond. Lânga viitoarea mireasa mergea batrânul Dantès, iar în urma lor venea Fernand, cu zâmbetul lui rau. en Danglars and Caderousse set off upon their errand at full speed; but ere they had gone many steps they perceived a group advancing towards them, composed of the betrothed pair, a party of young girls in attendance on the bride, by whose side walked Dantes' father; the whole brought up by Fernand, whose lips wore their usual sinister smile. fr Danglars et Caderousse partirent tout courant ; mais ils n’eurent pas fait cent pas, qu’à la hauteur du magasin à poudre, ils aperçurent la petite troupe qui venait. Cette petite troupe se composait de quatre jeunes filles, amies de Mercédès et catalanes comme elle, et qui accompagnaient la fiancée à 33 laquelle Edmond donnait le bras. Près de la future marchait le père Dantès, et derrière eux venait Fernand avec son mauvais sourire. de Danglars und Caderousse eilten fort, hatten aber noch keine hundert Schritte gemacht, als sie schon den kleinen Zug herankommen sahen. Dieser Zug bestand aus vier jungen Mädchen, Freundinnen Mercedes’ und Katalonierinnen wie sie, welche die Braut, die an Edmonds Arm daherschritt, begleiteten. Neben der Zukünftigen ging Vater Dantès, und hinter ihnen kam Ferdinand, auf dessen Gesicht ein böses Lächeln stand. it Danglars e Caderousse partirono di corsa; ma non ebbero fatto cento passi che scorsero la piccola compagnia che veniva alla loro volta. Questa piccola compagnia si componeva di quattro ragazze amiche di Mercedes, catalane come lei, che accompagnavano la fidanzata alla quale Edmondo dava il braccio. Vicino alla futura sposa camminava il vecchio Dantès, e dietro loro veniva con sinistro sogghigno Fernando; es Danglars y Caderousse se marcharon en seguida pero a los cien pasos vieron que la comitiva se acercaba. Esta se componía de cuatro jóvenes amigas de Mercedes, catalanas también, que acompañaban a la novia, a quien daba el brazo Edmundo. junto a la futura caminaba el padre de Dantés, y detrás de ellos venía Fernando con su siniestra sonrisa. pt Danglars e Caderousse saíram correndo, mas ainda mal tinham dado cem passos quando, próximo do armazém da pôlvora, depararam com um grupinho que se aproximava. O grupinho era constituído por quatro jovens amigas de Mercedes e catalãs como ela, e acompanhava a noiva, a quem Edmond dava o braço, junto da noiva vinha o Tio Dantés e atrás Fernand com o seu sorriso maligno. ------------------------ ro Nici Mercédès, nici Edmond, nu vedeau zâmbetul hain al lui Fernand. Bietii copii erau asa de fericiti, încât nu se vedeau decât pe ei si cerul limpede, frumos, care îi binecuvânta. en Neither Mercedes nor Edmond observed the strange expression of his countenance; they were so happy that they were conscious only of the sunshine and the presence of each other. fr Ni Mercédès ni Edmond ne voyaient ce mauvais sourire de Fernand. Les pauvres enfants étaient si heureux qu’ils ne voyaient qu’eux seuls et ce beau ciel pur qui les bénissait. de Weder Mercedes noch Edmond gewahrten dieses böse Lächeln. Die beiden waren so glücklich, daß sie nur sich allein und den schönen reinen Himmel sahen, der sie segnete. it i poveri giovani erano così felici, che non vedevano che se stessi e il bel cielo che li benediceva. es Ni Mercedes ni Edmundo se dieron cuenta de esa sonrisa: los pobres muchachos eran tan felices que sólo pensaban en sí mismos, y no tenían ojos más que para aquel hermoso cielo que los bendecía. pt Mas nem Mercedes; nem Edmond reparavam no sorriso maligno de Fernand. As pobres crianças estavam tão felizes que só se viam um ao outro e o céu belo e puro que os abençoava. ------------------------ ro Danglars si Caderousse se achitara de misiunea lor de ambasadori; apoi, dupa ce schimbara o strângere de mâna viguroasa si prieteneasca cu Edmond, plecara, Danglars luând loc lânga Fernand, Caderousse asezându- se lânga batrânul Dantès, centrul atentiei generale. en Having acquitted themselves of their errand, and exchanged a hearty shake of the hand with Edmond, Danglars and Caderousse took their places beside Fernand and old Dantes, — the latter of whom attracted universal notice. fr Danglars et Caderousse s’acquittèrent de leur mission d’ambassadeurs ; puis après avoir échangé une poignée de main bien vigoureuse et bien amicale avec Edmond, ils allèrent, Danglars prendre place près de Fernand, Caderousse se ranger aux côtés du père Dantès, centre de l’attention générale. de Danglars und Caderousse entledigten sich ihrer Botschaft und schüttelten dann Edmond kräftig und freundschaftlich die Hand. it Danglars e Caderousse disimpegnarono la loro missione di ambasciatori; quindi dopo aver scambiato con Edmondo una stretta di mano vigorosa ed amichevole, andarono, Danglars a prender posto vicino a Fernando, Caderousse a mettersi a fianco del padre di Dantès, centro dell'attenzione generale. es Danglars y Caderousse cumplieron con su misión de embajadores, y dando después un fuerte apretón de manos a Edmundo, Danglars se fue a colocar al lado de Fernando, y Caderousse al del padre de Dantés, objeto de la atención general. pt Danglars e Caderousse desempenharam-se da sua missão de embaixadores. Em seguida, depois de trocarem um aperto de mão muito enérgico e amistoso com Edmond, retiraram-se, Danglars para tomar lugar junto de Fernand e Caderousse para se colocar ao lado do Tio Dantés, centro da atenção geral. ------------------------ ro Batrânul era îmbracat cu haina lui frumoasa de tafta, împodobita cu nasturi mari de otel. Picioarele-i subrede, dar nervoase, erau strânse în frumosi ciorapi de bumbac, care miroseau de la o leghe a contrabanda englezeasca. De palaria lui cu trei colturi atârna un suvoi de panglici albe si albastre. en The old man was attired in a suit of glistening watered silk, trimmed with steel buttons, beautifully cut and polished. His thin but wiry legs were arrayed in a pair of richly embroidered clocked stockings, evidently of English manufacture, while from his threecornered hat depended a long streaming knot of white and blue ribbons. fr Ce vieillard était vêtu de son bel habit de taffetas épinglé, orné de larges boutons d’acier taillés à facettes. Ses jambes grêles, mais nerveuses, s’épanouissaient dans de magnifiques bas de coton mouchetés, qui sentaient d’une lieue la contrebande anglaise. À son chapeau à trois cornes pendait un flot de rubans blancs et bleus. de it Il vecchio era vestito del suo bell'abito di taffetà misto, guarnito con larghi bottoni di acciaio tagliati a faccette. Le sue gambe sottili, ma nerborute, erano ricoperte da un magnifico paio di calze di cotone operato, di contrabbando inglese. Dal suo cappello a tre pizzi pendeva una fettuccia bianca e turchina. es El anciano vestía una casaca de tafetán, con grandes botones de acero tallados. Cubrían sus delgadas, aunque vigorosas piernas, unas medias de algodón que a la legua olían a contrabando inglés. De su sombrero apuntado pendían con pintoresca profusión cintas blancas y azules; pt O velhote envergava uma bela casaca de tafetá canelado, adornada com grandes botões de aço facetados. As pernas, magras mas nervosas, ostentavam magníficas meias de algodão mosqueado, que cheiravam à léguas a contrabando inglês. Do chapéu de três bicos pendia-lhe um laço de fitas brancas e azuis. ------------------------ ro Se sprijinea într-un toiag de lemn, încovoiat la capat ca un pedum2 antic. Parea unul dintre fantii care îsi dadeau aere în 1796, în gradinile redeschise din nou ale Luxemburgului si Tuileriilor. en Thus he came along, supporting himself on a curiously carved stick, his aged countenance lit up with happiness, looking for all the world like one of the aged dandies of 1796, parading the newly opened gardens of the Tuileries and Luxembourg. fr Enfin il s’appuyait sur un bâton de bois tordu et recourbé par le haut comme le pedum antique. On eût dit un de ces muscadins qui paradaient en 4796 dans les jardins nouvellement rouverts du Luxembourg et des Tuileries. de it Si appoggiava sopra un bastone di legno tornito e ricurvo in alto come il "pedum" degli antichi. Si sarebbe detto uno di quegli zerbinotti che facevano la loro parata nel 1796 nei giardini nuovamente riaperti del Lussemburgo e delle Tuileries. es se apoyaba en fin, en un nudoso bastón de madera, encorvado por el puño como el pedum antiguo. Parecía uno de esos figurones que adornaban en 1796 los jardines de Luxemburgo y de las Tullerías. pt Finalmente, apoiava-se numa bengala torcida e retorcida em cima com o pedum antigo. Dir-se-ia um desses janotas que se pavoneavam em 1796 nos jardins pouco antes reabertos do Luxemburgo e das Tulherias. ------------------------ ro Lânga el, am spus, se furisase Caderousse, Caderousse pe care nadejdea unui ospat bun îl împacase cu familia Dantès, Caderousse caruia îi ramasese în memorie o amintire vaga a întâmplarilor din ajun, asa cum, trezindu-te dimineata, gasesti în minte umbra visului pe care l-ai avut în somn. en Beside him glided Caderousse, whose desire to partake of the good things provided for the wedding-party had induced him to become reconciled to the Dantes, father and son, although there still lingered in his mind a faint and unperfect recollection of the events of the preceding night; just as the brain retains on waking in the morning the dim and misty outline of a dream. fr Près de lui, nous l’avons dit, s’était glissé Caderousse, Caderousse que l’espérance d’un bon repas avait achevé de réconcilier avec les Dantès, Caderousse à qui il restait dans la mémoire un vague souvenir de ce qui s’était passé la veille, comme en se réveillant le matin on trouve dans son esprit l’ombre du rêve qu’on a fait pendant le sommeil. de Danglars trat dann an die Seite Ferdinands und Caderousse an die des Vaters von Dantès. Caderousse hatte die Aussicht auf ein gutes Mahl wieder vollständig mit Dantès versöhnt; es war ihm von dem, was sich tags zuvor ereignet hatte, nur eine unbestimmte Erinnerung geblieben. it Vicino a lui, come già detto, si era introdotto Caderousse, che la speranza di un buon pranzo aveva riconciliato con Dantès, Caderousse al quale restava nella mente una vaga memoria di ciò che era accaduto il giorno innanzi, come quando nello svegliarsi la mattina si ritrova l'ombra del sogno che si è fatto nella notte. es Junto a él habíase colocado, como ya hemos dicho, Caderousse, a quien la esperanza de una buena comida acabó de reconciliar con los Dantés; Caderousse conservaba un vago recuerdo de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, como cuando al despertar por la mañana nos representa la imaginación el sueño que hemos tenido por la noche. pt Como já dissemos, Caderousse esgueirara-se para junto dele. Caderousse a quem a esperança de uma boa refeição acabara de reconciliar com os Dantés; Caderousse a quem restava na memória uma vaga lembrança do que se passara na véspera, tal como ao acordarmos de manhã e encontramos no espírito da sombra do sonho que tivemos durante o sono. ------------------------ ro Apropiindu-se de Fernand, Danglars aruncase asupra îndragostitului înciudat o privire adânca. Mergând în urma viitorilor soti, uitat cu totul de Mercédès care, în egoismul juvenil si fermecator al iubirii, nu avea ochi decât pentru Edmond — Fernand era când palid, când îmbujorat de fierbinteli subite, care dispareau facând de fiecare data loc unei palori sporite. en As Danglars approached the disappointed lover, he cast on him a look of deep meaning, while Fernand, as he slowly paced behind the happy pair, who seemed, in their own unmixed content, to have entirely forgotten that such a being as himself existed, was pale and abstracted; occasionally, however, a deep flush would overspread his countenance, and a nervous contraction distort his features, fr Danglars, en s’approchant de Fernand, avait jeté sur l’amant désappointé un regard profond. Fernand, marchant derrière les futurs époux, complètement oublié par Mercédès qui dans cet égoïsme juvénile et charmant de l’amour n’avait d’yeux que pour son Edmond, Fernand était pâle, puis rouge par bouffées subites qui disparaissaient pour faire place chaque fois à une pâleur croissante. de Danglars musterte den enttäuschten Liebhaber mit scharfem Blick. Ferdinand ging hinter den zukünftigen Eheleuten, vollständig von Mercedes vergessen, die in der reizenden Selbstsucht der Liebe nur Augen für ihren Edmond hatte. Er wurde abwechselnd bleich und rot; it Danglars nell'avvicinarsi a Fernando aveva gettato sul catalano imbarazzato uno sguardo profondo. Fernando camminava dietro ai fidanzati, completamente trascurato da Mercedes, che, con quell'egoismo giovanile caro all'amore, non aveva occhi per altri che per Edmondo; Fernando era pallido, con improvvisi rossori che lasciavano il posto a un pallore sempre più crescente. es Al acercarse Danglars a Fernando, dirigió una mirada penetrante al amante desdeñado. Este, que caminaba detrás de los novios, completamente olvidado de Mercedes, que con ese egoísmo sublime del amor sólo pensaba en Edmundo; Fernando, repetimos, pálido y sombrío, pt Aproximando-se de Fernand, Danglars lançara ao amante rejeitado um olhar profundo. Fernand que caminhava atrás do futuro casal completamente esquecido por Mercedes, que no egoísmo juvenil e encantador do amor só tinha olhos para o seu Edmond; Fernand que estava pálido, mas que de vez em quando corava em acessos súbitos, que desapareciam e davam lugar a uma palidez crescente. ------------------------ ro Din când în când el privea spre Marsilia si, atunci, un tremur nervos, involuntar, îi înfiora madularele. Fernand parea ca asteapta sau cel putin prevede un mare eveniment. en while, with an agitated and restless gaze, he would glance in the direction of Marseilles, like one who either anticipated or foresaw some great and important event. fr De temps en temps il regardait du côté de Marseille, et alors un tremblement nerveux et involontaire faisait frissonner ses membres. Fernand semblait attendre, ou tout au moins prévoir quelque grand évènement. de von Zeit zu Zeit sah er in der Richtung nach Marseille, und dann überlief ihn unwillkürlich ein nervöses Zittern; er schien irgendein großes Ereignis vorherzusehen. it Ogni tanto guardava verso Marsiglia, ed allora un tremito nervoso ed involontario gli scorreva per le membra. Fernando sembrava attendere o per lo meno prevedere un avvenimento. es de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada a Marsella, y entonces un temblor convulsivo se apoderaba de sus miembros. Parecía como si esperase, o más bien previese algún acontecimiento. pt A intervalos olhava para os lados de Marselha e então apoderava-se-lhe dos membros um tremor nervoso e involuntário. Fernand parecia esperar ou pelo menos prever qualquer grande acontecimento. ------------------------ ro Dantès era îmbracat simplu. Apartinând marinei comerciale, el avea un costum care nu era nici uniforma militara nici costum civil; iar în vesmântul acesta, înfatisarea lui simpatica, pe care o sporeau si mai mult bucuria si frumusetea logodnicei, era desavârsita. en Dantes himself was simply, but becomingly, clad in the dress peculiar to the merchant service — a costume somewhat between a military and a civil garb; and with his fine countenance, radiant with joy and happiness, a more perfect specimen of manly beauty could scarcely be imagined. fr Dantès était simplement vêtu. Appartenant à la marine marchande, il avait un habit qui tenait le milieu entre l’uniforme militaire et le costume civil ; et sous cet habit, sa bonne mine, que rehaussaient encore la joie et la beauté de sa fiancée, était parfaite. de Dantès trug die Uniform der Handelsmarine, welche die Mitte hält zwischen der Militäruniform und dem Zivilanzug, und die Freude, die ihm aus dem Auge leuchtete, hob seine männliche Schönheit noch. it Dantès era vestito con semplicità. Appartenendo alla marina mercantile, aveva un abito fra l'uniforme militare ed il costume borghese, e sotto questo abito il suo portamento, eccitato anche dalla gioia e dalla bellezza della sua fidanzata, era superbo. es Dantés vestía con elegante sencillez, como perteneciente a la marina mercante; su traje participaba del uniforme militar y del traje civil; y con él y con la alegría y gentileza de la novia, parecía más alegre y más bonita. pt Dantés vestia com simplicidade. Como pertencia à marinha mercante, o seu traje era meio militar, meio civil e dava-lhe um aspecto, para mais realçado pela alegria e pela beleza da noiva, deveras atraente. ------------------------ ro Mercédès era frumoasa ca una din acele grecoaice din Cipru sau din Kios, cu ochi de abanos si buze de margean. Mergea cu pasul liber si usor al arlezienelor si andaluzelor. Poate ca o fata de la oras ar fi încercat sa-si tainuiasca bucuria sub un voal sau cel putin sub catifeaua pleoapelor, Mercédès zâmbea însa si-i privea pe cei din preajma ei, iar zâmbetul si privirea spuneau tot asa de sincer cum ar fi putut spune aceste cuvinte: daca- mi sunteti prieteni, bucurati-va împreuna cu mine caci, zau, sunt tare fericita! en Lovely as the Greek girls of Cyprus or Chios, Mercedes boasted the same bright flashing eyes of jet, and ripe, round, coral lips. She moved with the light, free step of an Arlesienne or an Andalusian. One more practiced in the arts of great cities would have hid her blushes beneath a veil, or, at least, have cast down her thickly fringed lashes, so as to have concealed the liquid lustre of her animated eyes; but, on the contrary, the delighted girl looked around her with a smile that seemed to say: "If you are my friends, rejoice with me, for I am very happy." fr Mercédès était belle comme une de ces Grecques de Chypre ou de Céos aux yeux d’ébène et aux lèvres de corail. Elle marchait de ce pas libre et franc dont marchent les Arlésiennes et les Andalouses. Une fille des villes eût peut-être essayé de cacher sa joie sous un voile ou tout au moins sous le velours de ses paupières ; mais Mercédès souriait et regardait tous ceux 34 qui l’entouraient, et son sourire et son regard disaient aussi franchement qu’auraient pu le dire ses paroles : Si vous êtes mes amis, réjouissez-vous avec moi, car, en vérité, je suis bien heureuse ! de Mercedes war schön wie eine Griechin von Cypern oder Chios, mit tiefschwarzen Augen und korallenroten Lippen; sie kam daher mit dem freien Schritte der Andalusierinnen, lächelte und sah ihre Umgebung offen an, und ihr Lächeln und ihr Blick sagten so freimütig, wie es Worte nicht deutlicher hätten ausdrücken können: Wenn ihr meine Freunde seid, so freut euch mit mir, denn ich bin glücklich! it Mercedes era bella come una di quelle greche di Cipro o di Ceos, dagli occhi d'ebano e dalle labbra di corallo. Camminava col passo franco e libero delle andaluse. Una ragazza di città avrebbe forse cercato di nascondere la sua gioia sotto un velo o almeno sotto il velluto delle palpebre; ma Mercedes sorrideva e guardava tutto ciò che la circondava, e il suo sorriso ed il suo sguardo dicevano francamente quanto avrebbero potuto dire le sue parole: "Se voi mi siete amici rallegratevi, poiché in verità io sono molto felice". es Mercedes estaba tan hermosa como una griega de Chipre o de Ceos, de ojos de ébano y labios de coral. Su andar gracioso y desenvuelto parecía de andaluza o de arlesiana. Una joven cortesana quizás hubiera procurado disimular su alegría; pero Mercedes miraba a todos sonriéndose, como si con aquella sonrisa y aquellas miradas les dijese: «Puesto que sois mis amigos, alegraos como yo, porque soy muy dichosa. » pt Mercedes estava linda, parecia uma dessas gregas de Chipre ou de Keos, de olhos de ébano e lábios de coral. Caminhava com esse passo livre e franco com que caminham as Arlesianas e as Andaluzas. Uma moça citadina talvez procurasse esconder a sua alegria debaixo de um véu ou pelo menos do veludo das pálpebras, mas Mercedes sorria e olhava todos os que a rodeavam e o seu sorriso e o seu olhar diziam tão francamente quanto o poderiam dizer estas palavras: “Se são meus amigos, regozijem-se comigo, porque na verdade sou feliz!” ------------------------ ro De îndata ce logodnicii si însotitorii lor ajunsera în fata Réservei, domnul Morrel coborî si înainta în întâmpinarea lor, urmat de mateloti si de soldatii cu care statuse pâna atunci de vorba si carora le reînnoise fagaduiala facuta lui Dantès, ca acesta va urma capitanului Leclère. en As soon as the bridal party came in sight of La Reserve, M. Morrel descended and came forth to meet it, followed by the soldiers and sailors there assembled, to whom he had repeated the promise already given, that Dantes should be the successor to the late Captain Leclere. fr Dès que les fiancés et ceux qui les accompagnaient furent en vue de la Réserve, monsieur Morrel descendit et s’avança à son tour au devant d’eux, suivi des matelots et des soldats avec lesquels il était resté, et auxquels il avait renouvelé la promesse déjà faite à Dantès qu’il succéderait au capitaine Leclère. de Sobald das Brautpaar mit seiner Begleitung von der »Réserve« aus wahrgenommen wurde, ging Morrel, gefolgt von den Matrosen und Soldaten, denen er das Dantès bereits gemachte Versprechen, daß er Nachfolger des Kapitäns Leclère werden sollte, wiederholt hatte, dem kleinen Zuge entgegen. it Dal momento che i fidanzati e coloro che li accompagnavano furono in vista della Riserva, Morrel discese, e avanzò verso di loro, seguito dai marinai e dai soldati coi quali era rimasto ed a cui aveva rinnovato la promessa, già fatta a Dantès, che questi sarebbe succeduto al capitano Leclerc. es Tan pronto como fueron divisados los novios desde La Reserva, salió el señor Morrel a su encuentro, seguido de los marineros y de los soldados, a los cuales renovó la promesa de que Dantés sucedería al capitán Leclerc. pt Assim que os noivos e aqueles que os acompanhavam chegaram à vista da Réserve, o Sr. Morrel desceu e foi por sua vez ao encontro deles, seguido dos marinheiros e dos soldados com que ficara e aos quais renovara a promessa já feita a Dantés de que este sucederia ao comandante Leclére. ------------------------ ro Vazându-l venind, Edmond parasi bratul logodnicei si îl trecu pe sub al domnului Morrel. Armatorul si fata dadura atunci exemplu, urcând cei dintâi scara de lemn care ducea la camera unde ospatul era servit si care scârtâi cinci minute sub pasii greoi ai comesenilor. en Edmond, at the approach of his patron, respectfully placed the arm of his affianced bride within that of M. Morrel, who, forthwith conducting her up the flight of wooden steps leading to the chamber in which the feast was prepared, was gayly followed by the guests, beneath whose heavy tread the slight structure creaked and groaned for the space of several minutes. fr En le voyant venir, Edmond quitta le bras de sa fiancée et le passa sous celui de monsieur Morrel. L’armateur et la jeune fille donnèrent alors l’exemple en montant les premiers l’escalier de bois qui conduisait à la chambre où le dîner était servi, et qui cria pendant cinq minutes sous les pas pesants des convives. de Edmond ließ seine Braut los und legte ihren Arm in den des Herrn Morrel, 43 und so begab sich, mit Herrn Morrel und der Braut an der Spitze, der Zug in den Saal. it Edmondo, vedendolo venire, lasciò il braccio della fidanzata e lo cedette a Morrel. L'armatore e la ragazza dettero allora l'esempio e salirono per primi la scala di legno che metteva alla stanza ove era preparato il pranzo. La scala scricchiolò per cinque minuti sotto i pesanti passi dei convitati. es Al verle Edmundo dejó el brazo de su novia, y tomó el del naviero que con la joven dieron la señal subiendo los primeros la escalera de madera que conducía a la sala del banquete. pt Ao vê-lo chegar, Edmond largou o braço da noiva e passou-o para o do Sr. Morrel. O armador e a jovem deram então o exemplo e subiram à frente a escada de madeira que levava à sala onde o banquete estava servido e que rangeu durante cinco minutos sob os passos pesados dos convivas. ------------------------ ro — Tata, spuse Mercédès, oprindu-se la mijlocul mesei, te rog sa stai la dreapta mea; la stânga îl voi pune pe cel care mi-a fost ca un frate, glasui ea cu o blândete care patrunse în strafundul inimii lui Fernand ca o lovitura de pumnal. en "Father," said Mercedes, stopping when she had reached the centre of the table, "sit, I pray you, on my right hand; on my left I will place him who has ever been as a brother to me," pointing with a soft and gentle smile to Fernand; but her words and look seemed to inflict the direst torture on him, fr – Mon père, dit Mercédès en s’arrêtant au milieu de la table, vous à ma droite, je vous prie ; quant à ma gauche, j’y mettrai celui qui m’a servi de frère, ajouta-t-elle avec une douceur qui pénétra au plus profond du coeur de Fernand comme un coup de poignard. de »Vater«, sagte Mercedes, vor der Mitte des Tisches im Saale haltmachend, »du zu meiner Rechten, bitte, und zu meiner Linken soll der sitzen, der mein Bruder gewesen ist«, fügte sie mit einer Freundlichkeit hinzu, die ihrem Vetter wie ein Dolchstoß ins Herz drang. it "Padre mio" disse Mercedes, fermandosi a metà della tavola, "voi starete alla mia destra, alla sinistra porrò colui che fin qui mi ha fatto da fratello" e lo disse con una dolcezza che penetrò nel più profondo del cuore di Fernando come un colpo di pugnale. es -Padre mío --dijo Mercedes deteniéndose junto a la mesa-, vos a mi derecha, os lo ruego. A mi izquierda pondré al que me ha servido de hermano -añadió con una dulzura que penetró como la punta de un puñal hasta lo más profundo del corazón de Fernando. pt - Meu pai - disse Mercedes, parando a meio da mesa e dirigindo-se ao velho Dantés --, fique à minha direita, peço-lhe. Quanto à minha esquerda reservo-a para aquele que me serviu de irmão - declarou com uma doçura que penetrou profundamente no coração de Fernand como um punhalada. ------------------------ ro Buzele lui devenira livide, iar sub tenul bronzat al fetei, sângele fu vazut înca o data retragându-se putin câte putin pentru a navali la inima. Între timp Dantès executase aceeasi manevra; la dreapta îl pusese pe domnul Morrel, la stânga pe Danglars, apoi, cu mâna, facuse fiecaruia semn sa se aseze dupa voie. en for his lips became ghastly pale, and even beneath the dark hue of his 42 complexion the blood might be seen retreating as though some sudden pang drove it back to the heart. During this time, Dantes, at the opposite side of the table, had been occupied in similarly placing his most honored guests. M. Morrel was seated at his right hand, Danglars at his left; while, at a sign from Edmond, the rest of the company ranged themselves as they found it most agreeable. fr Ses lèvres blêmirent, et sous la teinte bistrée de son mâle visage on put voir encore une fois le sang se retirer peu à peu pour affluer au coeur. Pendant ce temps, Dantès avait exécuté la même manoeuvre ; à sa droite il avait mis monsieur Morrel, à sa gauche Danglars ; puis de la main il avait fait signe à chacun de se placer à sa fantaisie. de Seine Lippen wurden bleich, und unter der gebräunten Farbe seines männlichen Gesichts konnte man sehen, wie das Blut aus seinen Wangen wich. Währenddessen hatte Dantès Herrn Morrel zu seiner Rechten und Danglars zu seiner Linken Platz nehmen lassen; dann forderte er mit einladender Geste jeden auf, sich nach Belieben hinzusetzen. it Le sue labbra s'incresparono e, sotto la tinta livida del suo viso maschile, si poté vedere il sangue ritirarsi a poco a poco, per affluire al cuore. Durante questo tempo Dantès aveva eseguita la stessa manovra: alla sua destra aveva posto Morrel, alla sinistra Danglars; quindi aveva fatto segno con la mano che ciascuno prendesse posto a suo piacere. es Sus labios palidecieron, y bajo el matiz de su rostro fue fácil distinguir cómo se retiraba poco a poco la sangre para agolparse al corazón. Dantés había hecho entretanto lo mismo con Morrel, colocándole a su derecha, y con Danglars, que colocó a su izquierda, haciendo en seguida señas con la mano a todos para que se colocaran a su gusto. pt Os seus lábios empalideceram e sob o tom bistrado do seu rosto desagradável foi possível ver mais uma vez o sangue desaparecer pouco a pouco para afluir ao coração. Entretanto, Dantés executara a mesma manobra: à sua direita colocara o Sr. Morrel: à sua esquerda, Danglars. Depois, com a mão, fizera sinal a todos para se sentarem onde quisessem. ------------------------ ro Începura sa circule în jurul mesei cârnati de Arles, cu carnea buna si cu aroma accentuata, langustele cu carapacea stralucitoare, ursinii, care seamana cu castanele înconjurate de învelisul lor întepator; scoicile, care au pretentia sa înlocuiasca, prin superioritatea lor, pentru mâncaciosii de la Sud, stridiile de la Nord; în sfârsit, toate acele bunatati pe care valul le rostogoleste pe tarmul nisipos si carora pescari recunoscatori, le spun, sub numele generic, fructe de mare. en Then they began to pass around the dusky, piquant, Arlesian sausages, and lobsters in their dazzling red cuirasses, prawns of large size and brilliant color, the echinus with its prickly outside and dainty morsel within, the clovis, esteemed by the epicures of the South as more than rivalling the exquisite flavor of the oyster, — all the delicacies, in fact, that are cast up by the wash of waters on the sandy beach, and styled by the grateful fishermen "fruits of the sea." fr Déjà couraient autour de la table les saucissons d’Arles à la chair brune et au fumet accentué, les langoustes à la cuirasse éblouissante, les prayres à la coquille rosée, les oursins qui semblent des châtaignes entourées de leur enveloppe piquante, les clovis qui ont la prétention de remplacer avec supériorité, pour les gourmets du Midi, les huîtres du Nord ; enfin tous ces hors-d’oeuvre délicats que la vague roule sur sa rive sablonneuse et que les pêcheurs reconnaissants désignent sous le nom générique de fruits de mer. de Die Schüsseln mit den landesüblichen Leckerbissen kreisten. it Già circolavano intorno alla tavola i salami di Arles colle carni brune e affumicate, le aragoste ricoperte della loro rosea corazza, i ricci di mare che sembravano castagne circondate dalla loro scorza spinosa, le cappe che presso i ghiottoni del mezzogiorno sono valutate più delle ostriche del nord; e tutti quei crostacei, che i flutti gettano sulla riva sabbiosa e che i pescatori riconoscenti designano col nome generico di frutti di mare. es Ya corrían de mano en mano por toda la mesa los salchichones de Arlés, las brillantes langostas, las sabrosas ostras del Norte, los exquisitos mariscos envueltos en su áspera concha, como la castaña en su erizo, y las almejas que las gentes meridionales prefieren a las anchoas; en fin, toda esa multitud de entremeses delicados que arrojan las olas a la arenosa playa, y los pescadores designan con el nombre genérico de frutos de mar. pt Pouco depois corriam à volta da mesa os salsichões de Arles, de carne bem curada e aroma acentuado: as lagostas de carapaça fascinante; as palurdas de concha rosada; os ouriços-do-mar, que parecem castanhas no seu invôlucro espinhoso; as amêijoas, que têm a pretensão de substituir com vantagem, na opiniãodos gastrônomos do Meio-Dia, as ostras do Norte; enfim, todos esses acepipes delicados que as vagas lançam nas margens arenosas e que os pescadores reconhecidos designam pelo nome genérico de mariscos. ------------------------ ro — Ce tacere! spuse batrânul, gustând un pahar cu vin galbui ca topazul pe care batrânul Pamphile în persoana îl adusese dinaintea fetei. Si când te gândesti ca sunt aci treizeci de persoane care nu vor altceva decât sa râda... — Ei, un sot nu e totdeauna vesel! spuse Caderousse. en "A pretty silence truly!" said the old father of the bridegroom, as he carried to his lips a glass of wine of the hue and brightness of the topaz, and which had just been placed before Mercedes herself. "Now, would anybody think that this room contained a happy, merry party, who desire nothing better than to laugh and dance the hours away?" fr – Un beau silence ! dit le vieillard en savourant un verre de vin jaune comme la topaze, que le père Pamphile en personne venait d’apporter devant Mercédès. Dirait-on qu’il y a ici trente personnes qui ne demandent qu’à rire ? – Eh ! un mari n’est pas toujours gai, dit Caderousse. de »Eine schöne Stille!« bemerkte der Greis, indem er ein Glas topasfarbenen Wein, den Vater Pamphile in Person soeben kredenzt hatte, langsam austrank. it "Bel silenzio!" disse il vecchio, assaggiando un bicchiere di vino giallo topazio, che papà Panfilo in persona aveva portato a Mercedes. "Si direbbe che qui ci sono trenta persone che non desiderano altro che ridere..." "Eh, un marito non è sempre allegro" disse Caderousse. es -¡Qué silencio! -dijo el anciano saboreando un vaso de vino amarillo como el topacio, que el tío Pánfilo acababa de traer a Mercedes-. ¿Quién diría que hay aquí treinta personas que sólo desean hablar? -¡Bah!, un marido no siempre está alegre -dijo Caderousse. pt - Que estranho silêncio! - observou o velhote, saboreando um copo de vinho dourado como o topázio que o Tio Pamphile em pessoa acabava de colocar diante de Mercedes. - Não se diria que não estão aqui trinta pessoas que só desejam rir... - Eh, um marido nem sempre está alegre! - exclamou Caderousse. ------------------------ ro — Adevarul e, glasui Dantès, ca în acest moment sunt prea fericit, ca sa fiu vesel. Daca întelegi astfel, vecine, ai dreptate. Bucuria produce uneori un efect ciudat: ea gâtuieste ca si durerea. Danglars îl observa pe Fernand, a carui natura impresionabila absorbea si alunga fiecare emotie. en "Ah," sighed Caderousse, "a man cannot always feel happy because he is about to be married." "The truth is," replied Dantes, "that I am too happy for noisy mirth; if that is what you meant by your observation, my worthy friend, you are right; joy takes a strange effect at times, it seems to oppress us almost the same as sorrow." Danglars looked towards Fernand, whose excitable nature received and betrayed each fresh impression. fr – Le fait est, dit Dantès, que je suis trop heureux en ce moment pour être gai. Si c’est comme cela que vous l’entendez, voisin, vous avez raison ! la joie fait quelquefois un effet étrange, elle oppresse comme la douleur. Danglars observa Edmond, dont la nature impressionnable absorbait et renvoyait chaque émotion. de »Sind denn wirklich dreißig Leute hier, die lustig sein wollen?« »Oh, ein Ehemann ist nicht immer lustig«, entgegnete Caderousse. »Ja, wirklich, ich bin in diesem Augenblicke zu glücklich, um lustig zu sein«, sagte Dantès. »Wenn Sie’s so meinen, so haben Sie recht, Nachbar. Die Freude hat manchmal eine sonderbare Wirkung, sie bedrückt wie der Schmerz.« it "Il fatto è" disse Dantès, "che sono troppo felice in questo momento. Se è così che voi la intendete, caro vicino, avete ragione: la gioia qualche volta fa un effetto strano: essa opprime come il dolore." Danglars osservò Fernando la cui natura impressionabile riceveva e rifletteva ciascuna emozione. es -El caso es -dijo Dantés-, que soy en este momento demasiado feliz para estar alegre. -Tenéis razón, vecino; la alegría causa a veces una sensación extraña, que oprime el corazón casi tanto como el dolor. Danglars observaba a Edmundo, cuyo espíritu impresionable absorbía y devolvía toda emoción. pt - A verdade - confessou Dantés - é que me sinto neste momento demasiado feliz para estar alegre. Se é isto que quer dizer, vizinho, tem razão. A alegria causa às vezes um efeito estranho, oprime como a dor. Danglars observou Fernand, cuja natureza impressionável absorvia e refletia todas as emoções. ------------------------ ro — Nu cumva, spuse el, ti-e teama de ceva? Mi se pare, din contra, ca totul merge precum doresti. — Tocmai asta ma înspaimânta, spuse Dantès; mie îmi pare ca omul nu e facut sa fie fericit cu atâta usurinta. Fericirea e ca palatele acelea din insulele vrajite, cu portile pazite de balauri. Trebuie sa lupti pentru a o cuceri, iar cu, la drept vorbind, nu stiu cu ce am meritat fericirea de a fi sotul lui Mercédès. en "Why, what ails you?" asked he of Edmond. "Do you fear any approaching evil? I should say that you were the happiest man alive at this instant." "And that is the very thing that alarms me," returned Dantes. "Man does not appear to me to be intended to enjoy felicity so unmixed; happiness is like the enchanted palaces we read of in our childhood, where fierce, fiery dragons defend the entrance and approach; and monsters of all shapes and kinds, requiring to be overcome ere victory is ours. I own that I am lost in wonder to find myself promoted to an honor of which I feel myself unworthy — that of being the husband of Mercedes." fr – Allons donc, dit-il, est-ce que vous craindriez quelque chose ? Il me semble au contraire que tout va selon vos désirs ? 35 – Et c’est justement cela qui m’épouvante, dit Dantès, il me semble que l’homme n’est pas fait pour être si facilement heureux ! Le bonheur est comme ces palais des îles enchantées dont les dragons gardent les portes ; il faut combattre pour le conquérir, et moi, en vérité, je ne sais en quoi j’ai mérité le bonheur d’être le mari de Mercédès. de »Sie fürchten doch nichts?« fragte Ferdinand. »Mir scheint, daß alles nach Ihren Wünschen geht.« »Und gerade das beunruhigt mich«, erwiderte Dantès; »mich dünkt, der Mensch ist nicht dazu gemacht, um so leicht glücklich zu sein. Das Glück ist jenen Schlössern auf den verzauberten Inseln gleich, deren Tore von Drachen bewacht werden. Man muß kämpfen, um es zu erobern, und ich weiß wirklich nicht, womit ich das Glück, der Gatte Mercedes’ zu sein, verdient habe.« it "Andiamo dunque" disse, "avreste forse paura di qualche cosa? Mi sembra al contrario che vada tutto secondo i vostri desideri." "Ed è precisamente questo che mi spaventa" disse Dantès, "mi sembra che l'uomo non sia fatto per essere così facilmente felice. La felicità è come quei palazzi delle isole incantate le cui porte sono guardate dai draghi, bisogna combattere per conquistarli, ed io per dir la verità non so qual merito mi abbia valso la felicità di diventare il marito di Mercedes." es -Qué -le dijo-, ¿teméis algo? Me parece que todo marcha según vuestros deseos. -Justamente es eso lo que me espanta -respondió Dantés-, paréceme que el hombre no ha nacido para ser feliz con tanta facilidad. La dicha es como esos palacios de las islas encantadas, cuyas puertas guardan formidables dragones; preciso es combatir para conquistar, y yo, a la verdad, no sé que haya merecido la dicha de ser marido de Mercedes. pt - Então, ainda receia alguma coisa? - perguntou a Dantés. - Parece-me, pelo contrário, que tudo corre de acordo com os seus desejos! - É precisamente isso que me assusta - respondeu Dantés. - Parece-me que o homem não nasceu para ser tão facilmente feliz! A felicidade é como esses palácios das ilhas encantadas que têm as portas guardadas por dragões. É necessário lutar para conquistá-la e eu, para ser franco, não sei por que mereci a felicidade de ser marido de Mercedes. ------------------------ ro — Sotul, sotul, spuse Caderousse, râzând. Capitane, nu înca; încearca de fa pe sotul si ai sa vezi cum vei fi primit. Mercédès rosi. Fernand se framânta pe scaun, tresarea la cel mai neînsemnat zgomot, si, din când în când, stergea broboanele mari de sudoare care straluceau pe fruntea lui, asemeni primilor stropi ai unei ploi cu furtuna. en "Nay, nay!" cried Caderousse, smiling, "you have not attained that honor yet. Mercedes is not yet your wife. Just assume the tone and manner of a husband, and see how she will remind you that your hour is not yet come!" The bride blushed, while Fernand, restless and uneasy, seemed to start at every fresh sound, and from time to time wiped away the large drops of perspiration that gathered on his brow. fr – Le mari, le mari, dit Caderousse en riant ; pas encore, mon capitaine : essaie un peu de faire le mari ; et tu verras comme tu seras reçu ? Mercédès rougit. Fernand se tourmentait sur sa chaise, tressaillait au moindre bruit, et de temps en temps essuyait de larges plaques de sueur qui perlaient sur son front comme les premières gouttes d’une pluie d’orage. de »Der Gatte, der Gatte«, entgegnete Caderousse lachend, »soweit sind wir noch nicht, Herr Kapitän; versuch’s nur mal, den Gatten zu spielen, und du wirst schon sehen, wie du empfangen wirst!« Mercedes errötete. Ferdinand rückte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und wischte sich von Zeit zu Zeit den Schweiß von der Stirn. it "Marito, marito!" disse Caderousse ridendo, "non ancora, caro capitano. Provati un poco a fare da marito e tu vedrai come sarai ricevuto." Mercedes arrossì, Fernando si agitava sulla sedia, rabbrividiva al più piccolo rumore, e di tanto in tanto si asciugava grosse gocce di sudore sulla fronte, come le prime gocce di un uragano. es -¡Marido! ¡Marido! -dijo Caderousse riendo-; aún no, mi capitán. Haz de marido un poco, y ya verás la que se arma. Mercedes se ruborizó. Fernando estaba muy agitado en su silla, estremeciéndose al menor ruido, y limpiándose las gruesas gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente como las primeras gotas de una lluvia de tormenta. pt - O marido, o marido... - interveio Caderousse, rindo - ainda não, meu comandante. Experimente se fazer de marido e verá como será recebido! Mercedes corou. Fernand agitava-se na cadeira, estremecia ao mais pequeno ruído e de vez em quando limpava as grossas bagas de suor que lhe perlavam a testa como as primeiras gotas de uma chuvada tempestuosa. ------------------------ ro — Pe legea mea, spuse Dantès, nu ma face sa ma contrazic pentru asa de putin lucru, vecine Caderousse. Mercédès nu e înca sotia mea, este adevarat... (scoase ceasul), dar peste un ceas si jumatate va fi. Toata lumea scoase un strigat de surpriza, afara de batrânul Dantès, al carui râs larg îi arata dintii înca frumosi. Mercédès zâmbi si nu mai rosi. Fernand apuca, cu o miscare convulsiva, mânerul cutitului. en "Well, never mind that, neighbor Caderousse; it is not worth while to contradict me for such a trifle as that. 'Tis true that Mercedes is not actually my wife; but," added he, drawing out his watch, "in an hour and a half she will be." A general exclamation of surprise ran round the table, with the exception of the elder Dantes, whose laugh displayed the still perfect beauty of his large white teeth. Mercedes looked pleased and gratified, while Fernand grasped the handle of his knife with a convulsive clutch. fr – Ma foi, dit Dantès, voisin Caderousse, ce n’est point la peine de me démentir pour si peu. Mercédès n’est point encore ma femme, c’est vrai… Il tira sa montre. – Mais dans une heure et demie elle le sera. Chacun poussa un cri de surprise, à l’exception du père Dantès dont le large rire montra les dents encore belles. Mercédès sourit et ne rougit plus. Fernand saisit convulsivement le manche de son couteau. de »Nun, Nachbar Caderousse«, sagte Dantès; »es lohnt nicht die Mühe, mich wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten Lügen zu strafen. Mercedes ist allerdings noch nicht meine Frau … (er zog seine Uhr) in anderthalb Stunden wird sie’s aber sein.« Alle ließen einen Ruf der Überraschung hören, mit Ausnahme von Dantès’ Vater, dessen breites Lächeln seine noch schönen Zähne zeigte. Mercedes lächelte ebenfalls und errötete nicht mehr. Ferdinand umkrampfte den Griff seines Messers. it "In fede mia" disse Dantès cavando l'orologio, "vicino Caderousse, non val la pena di darmi una smentita per così poco. Mercedes non è ancora mia moglie, è vero, ma fra un'ora e mezzo lo sarà." Ciascuno fece un grido di sorpresa, eccetto il padre di Dantès il cui largo riso mostrava dei denti sempre belli. Mercedes sorrise e non arrossì più. Fernando afferrò convulsamente il manico del suo coltello. es -A fe mía, vecino Caderousse -dijo Dantés-, que no vale la pena que me desmintáis por tan poca cosa. Mercedes no es aún mi mujer, tenéis razón -y sacó su reloj-; pero dentro de hora y media lo será. Los presentes profirieron un grito de sorpresa, excepto el padre de Dantés, cuya sonrisa dejaba ver una fila de dientes bien conservados. Mercedes sonrióse sin ruborizarse, y Fernando apretó convulsivamente el mango de su cuchillo. pt - Palavra, vizinho Caderousse - perguntou Dantés --, que não vale a pena desmentir-me por tão pouco. Mercedes ainda não é minha mulher, é certo... - puxou do relógio - mas o será dentro de hora e meia! Todos soltaram um grito de surpresa, com excepção do Tio Dantés, que exibiu os dentes, ainda bonitos, numa grande gargalhada. Mercedes sorriu e não corou. Fernand apertou convulsivamente o cabo da sua faca. ------------------------ ro — Peste un ceas? spuse Danglars, îngalbenindu-se si el. Dar cum? — Da, prieteni, raspunse Dantès, gratie creditului domnului Morrel, omul caruia, dupa tatal meu, îi sunt cel mai îndatorat, toate greutatile au fost înlaturate. Am achitat strigarile, iar la orele doua si jumatate primarul din Marsilia ne asteapta la primarie. Iar pentru ca ora unu si un sfert a sunat, nu cred ca ma însel prea mult spunând ca, peste un ceas si treizeci de minute, Mercédès se va numi doamna Dantès. en "In an hour?" inquired Danglars, turning pale. "How is that, my friend?" "Why, thus it is," replied Dantes. "Thanks to the influence of M. Morrel, to whom, next to my father, I owe every blessing I enjoy, every difficulty his been removed. We have purchased permission to waive the usual delay; and at half-past two o'clock the mayor of Marseilles will be waiting for us at the city hall. Now, as a quarter-past one has already struck, I do not consider I have asserted too much in saying, that, in another hour and thirty minutes Mercedes will have become Madame Dantes." fr – Dans une heure ! dit Danglars pâlissant lui-même ; et comment cela ? – Oui, mes amis, répondit Dantès, grâce au crédit de monsieur Morrel, l’homme après mon père auquel je dois le plus au monde, toutes les difficultés sont aplanies. Nous avons acheté les bans, et à deux heures et demie le maire de Marseille nous attend à l’Hôtel-de-Ville. Or, comme une heure et un quart viennent de sonner, je ne crois pas me tromper de beaucoup en disant que dans une heure trente minutes Mercédès s’appellera madame Dantès. de »In anderthalb Stunden?« fragte Danglars erbleichend; »wie denn das?« »Ja, meine Freunde«, antwortete Dantès, »durch den Einfluß des Herrn Morrel, des Mannes, dem ich nächst meinem Vater das meiste auf der Welt verdanke, sind alle Schwierigkeiten beseitigt. Wir haben die Aufgebote gekauft, und um halb drei Uhr erwartet uns der Bürgermeister von Marseille im Rathause. Da es nun eben ein Viertel nach eins geschlagen hat, so irre ich mich wohl nicht so sehr, wenn ich sage, daß Mercedes in anderthalb Stunden Frau Dantès sein wird.« it "Fra un'ora" disse Danglars impallidendo anch'egli, "e come?" "Sì, amici miei" rispose Dantès, "grazie al credito del signor Morrel, l'uomo al quale dopo mio padre io debbo più a questo mondo, tutte le difficoltà furono appianate; noi abbiamo pagato le pubblicazioni, e alle due e mezzo il Sindaco di Marsiglia ci aspetta al Palazzo di città. Essendo l'una e un quarto, credo di non essermi sbagliato dicendo che tra un'ora e trenta minuti Mercedes si chiamerà signora Dantès." es -¡Dentro de hora y medía! -dijo Danglars, palideciendo también-, ¿cómo es eso? -Sí, amigos míos -respondió Dantés-; gracias al señor Morrel, al hombre a quien debo más en el mundo después de mi padre, todos los obstáculos se han allanado; hemos obtenido dispensa de las amonestaciones, y a las dos y media el alcalde de Marsella nos espera en el Ayuntamiento. Por lo tanto, como acaba de dar la una y cuarto, creo no haberme engañado mucho al decir que dentro de una hora y treinta minutos, Mercedes se llamará la señora Dantés. pt - Dentro de uma hora? - sobressaltou-se Danglars, empalidecendo por seu turno. - Como assim? - Sim, meus amigos - respondeu Dantés. - Graças ao crédito do Sr. Morrel, o homem, depois do meu pai, a quem mais devo no mundo, todas as dificuldades estão aplanadas. Compramos os banhos e o maire de Marselha espera-nos às duas e meia na Câmara Municipal. Ora como acaba de dar uma hora e um quarto, não creio enganar-me muito dizendo que dentro de uma hora e trinta minutos Mercedes se chamará Sra Dantés. ------------------------ ro Fernand închise ochii. Un nor de foc parea ca-i arde pleoapele. Se sprijini de masa sa nu cada si, în ciuda sfortarilor sale, nu-si putu stapâni un geamat surd, care se pierdu în harmalaia râsetelor si felicitarilor adunarii. — Ce spuneti? nu e bine asa? glasui batrânul Dantès. Înseamna asta pierdere de timp? Ieri dimineata a sosit, astazi la trei însurat. en Fernand closed his eyes, a burning sensation passed across his brow, and he was compelled to support himself by the table to prevent his falling from his chair; but in spite of all his efforts, he could not refrain from uttering a deep groan, which, however, was lost amid the noisy felicitations of the company. "Upon my word," cried the old man, "you make short work of this kind of affair. Arrived here only yesterday morning, and married to-day at three o'clock! Commend me to a sailor for going the quick way to work!" fr Fernand ferma les yeux : un nuage de feu brûla ses paupières ; il s’appuya à la table pour ne pas défaillir, et, malgré tous ses efforts, ne put retenir un gémissement sourd qui se perdit dans le bruit des rires et des félicitations de l’assemblée. – C’est bien agir, cela, hein ! dit le père Dantès. Cela s’appelle-t-il perdre son temps, à votre avis ? Arrivé hier au matin, marié aujourd’hui à trois heures ! Parlez-moi des marins pour aller rondement en besogne. de Ferdinand schloß die Augen, es brannte ihm wie Feuer auf den Lidern; er stützte sich auf den Tisch, um nicht vom Stuhle zu sinken; trotz seiner Anstrengungen konnte er ein dumpfes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, welches sich in dem Lärm des Lachens und der Glückwünsche der Versammlung verlor. »Das heißt doch schneidig handeln, ohne die Zeit zu verlieren! « sagte Vater Dantès. »Gestern morgen angekommen, heute um drei Uhr verheiratet! So ’n Seemann fackelt nicht lange.« it Fernando chiuse gli occhi; una nube di fuoco bruciò le sue palpebre, si appoggiò alla tavola per non cadere in deliquio, e malgrado tutti i suoi sforzi non poté ritenere un sordo gemito che si perdette fra il rumore delle risa e le felicitazioni dell'assemblea. "É un bel fare, eh?" disse il padre di Dantès. "Vi sembra che questo si chiami perder tempo? Arrivato ieri mattina, maritato oggi! Parlatemi di marinai per andar dritti alla meta." es Fernando cerró los ojos; una nube de fuego le abrasaba los párpados; apoyóse sobre la mesa, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no pudo contener un sordo gemido, que se perdió en el rumor causado por las risas y por las felicitaciones de la concurrencia. -A eso le llamo yo ser activo -dijo el padre de Dantés-. Ayer llegó y hoy se casa..., nadie gana a los marinos en actividad. pt Fernand fechou os olhos. Uma nuvem de fogo queimou-lhe as pálpebras. Encostou-se à mesa para não desfalecer e, apesar de todos os seus esforços, não pôde conter um gemido abafado que se perdeu no meio do ruído dos risos e dos parabéns dos convivas. - Isto é que é desembaraço, hem? - comentou o Tio Dantés. - É o que se chama não perder tempo, não acham? Chegado ontem de manhã, casado hoje às três horas! Não me venham dizer que os marinheiros não são despachados! ------------------------ ro — Dar celelalte formalitati? obiecta cu sfiala Danglars. Contractul, actele? — Contractul este gata, spuse Dantès râzând. Mercédès nu are nimic, eu la fel. Ne casatorim sub regimul comunitatii, atâta lot. Actul n-a durat mult si n-o sa coste scump. en "But," asked Danglars, in a timid tone, "how did you manage about the other formalities — the contract — the settlement?" 44 "The contract," answered Dantes, laughingly, "it didn't take long to fix that. Mercedes has no fortune; I have none to settle on her. So, you see, our papers were quickly written out, and certainly do not come very expensive." fr – Mais les autres formalités, objecta timidement Danglars, le contrat, les écritures ?… – Le contrat, dit Dantès en riant, le contrat est tout fait : Mercédès n’a rien, ni moi non plus. Nous nous marions sous le régime de la communauté, et voilà ! Ça n’a pas été long à écrire et ce ne sera pas cher à payer. de »Aber die anderen Formalitäten«, warf Danglars schüchtern ein, »der Kontrakt, die Eintragungen …?« »Der Kontrakt«, sagte Dantès lachend, »der Kontrakt ist fix und fertig: Mercedes hat nichts, ich auch nicht. Wir heiraten mit Gütergemeinschaft. Das ist bald geschrieben und wird nicht viel kosten.« it "Ma le altre formalità?" obbiettò timidamente Danglars. "Il contratto" disse Dantès ridendo, "il contratto è fatto. Mercedes non ha niente ed io lo stesso, noi ci maritiamo sotto il regime della comunione, vedete che questo non è lungo a scrivere e non sarà costoso a pagarsi." es -Pero ¿y las formalidades? -preguntó tímidamente Danglars- ¿el contrato... ? -El contrato -le interrumpió Dantés riendo-, el contrato está ya hecho. Mercedes no tiene nada, yo tampoco; nos casamos en iguales condiciones; conque ya se os alcanzará que ni se habrá tardado en escribir el contrato, ni costará mucho dinero. pt - Mas as outras formalidades? - objetou timidamente Danglars. - O contrato, as escrituras?... - O contrato? - perguntou Dantés, rindo. - O contrato está pronto. Mercedes não tem nada e eu também não! Casamo-nos em regime de comunhão e pronto! Foi coisa que não levou muito tempo a escrever nem custar muito cara. ------------------------ ro Gluma stârni o noua explozie de bucurie si de aplauze. — Asadar, ceea ce noi luam drept ospat de logodna, spuse Danglars, e ospat de nunta? en This joke elicited a fresh burst of applause. "So that what we presumed to be merely the betrothal feast turns out to be the actual wedding dinner!" said Danglars. fr Cette plaisanterie excita une nouvelle explosion de joie et de bravos. – Ainsi, ce que nous prenions pour un repas de fiançailles, dit Danglars, est tout bonnement un repas de noces ? de Dieser Scherz wurde von der Versammlung mit fröhlichem Beifall aufgenommen. 45 »Also feiern wir hier nicht eine Verlobung, sondern halten regelrecht ein Hochzeitsmahl?« fragte Danglars. it Questa facezia eccitò una nuova esplosione di gioia e di evviva. "Per tal modo quello che noi crediamo un pranzo di fidanzamento" disse Danglars, "è invece un pranzo di nozze?" es Esta broma excitó una nueva explosión de alegría y de enhorabuenas. -Conque, es decir, que ésta es la comida de bodas -dijo Danglars. pt Esta saída suscitou uma nova explosão de alegria e de bravos. - Portanto, o que tomamos por um banquete de noivado é muito simplesmente um banquete de casamento - observou Danglars. ------------------------ ro — Nu, glasui Dantès; fiti pe pace, n-o sa pierdeti nimic. Mâine dimineata plec la Paris. Patru zile dusul, patru zile întorsul, o zi ca sa îndeplinesc comisionul cu care sunt însarcinat, iar la 1 martie ma înapoiez. Prin urmare, la doua martie, adevaratul ospat de nunta. en "No, no," answered Dantes; "don't imagine I am going to put you off in that shabby manner. To-morrow morning I start for Paris; four days to go, and the same to return, with one day to discharge the commission intrusted to me, is all the time I shall be absent. I shall be back here by the first of March, and on the second I give my real marriage feast." fr – Non pas, dit Dantès ; vous n’y perdrez rien, soyez tranquille. Demain matin je pars pour Paris, quatre jours pour aller, quatre jours pour revenir, un jour pour faire en conscience la commission dont je suis chargé, et le 1er mars je suis de retour ; au 2 mars donc le véritable repas de noces.– Non pas, dit Dantès ; vous n’y perdrez rien, soyez tranquille. Demain matin je pars pour Paris, quatre jours pour aller, quatre jours pour revenir, un jour pour faire en conscience la commission dont je suis chargé, et le 1er mars je suis de retour ; au 2 mars donc le véritable repas de noces. de »Nein«, entgegnete Dantès; »Sie sollen um nichts kommen, seien Sie unbesorgt. Morgen früh reise ich nach Paris. Vier Tage hin, vier Tage zurück, einen Tag zur gewissenhaften Erledigung des Auftrags, mit dem ich betraut bin, und am ersten März bin ich zurück, am zweiten März ist dann das richtige Hochzeitsmahl.« it "No" disse Dantès, "state tranquillo, non perdete niente. Domani mattina parto per Parigi: cinque giorni per andare, cinque giorni per tornare, un giorno per eseguire coscienziosamente la commissione di cui sono incaricato, e il dodici marzo sono di ritorno. Per il dodici di marzo dunque vi aspetto al vero pranzo di nozze." es -No -repuso Dantés-, no la perderéis por eso, podéis estar tranquilos. Mañana parto para París: cuatro días de ida, cuatro de vuelta y uno para desempeñar puntualmente la misión de que estoy encargado; el primero de marzo estoy ya aquí; el verdadero banquete de bodas se aplaza para el 2 de marzo. pt - Não - contrapôs Dantés. - Não perderão nada com isto, estejam tranqüilos. Amanhã de manhã parto para Paris. Quatro dias para ir, quatro dias para voltar, um dia para me desempenhar conscienciosamente da missão de que estou encarregado e em 1 de Março estarei de volta; em 2 de Março, portanto, o verdadeiro banquete de casamento. ------------------------ ro Perspectiva unui nou festin spori ilaritatea în asa masura, încât batrânul Dantès care, la începutul mesei, se plângea de prea multa tacere, facea acum, în toiul conversatiei generale, sfortari zadarnice pentru a-si plasa urarile de prosperitate la adresa viitorilor soti. Dantès ghici gândul parintelui sau si îi raspunse printr-un zâmbet plin de iubire. Mercédès începu sa priveasca ceasul din sala si îi facu lui Edmond un semn tainic. en This prospect of fresh festivity redoubled the hilarity of the guests to such a degree, that the elder Dantes, who, at the commencement of the repast, had commented upon the silence that prevailed, now found it difficult, amid the general din of voices, to obtain a moment's tranquillity in which to drink to the health and prosperity of the bride and bride-groom. Dantes, perceiving the affectionate eagerness of his father, responded by a look of grateful pleasure; while Mercedes glanced at the clock and made an expressive gesture to Edmond. fr Cette perspective d’un nouveau festin redoubla l’hilarité au point que le père Dantès, qui, au commencement du dîner, se plaignait du silence, faisait maintenant au milieu de la conversation générale de vains efforts pour placer son voeu de prospérité en faveur des futurs époux. Dantès devina la pensée de son père et y répondit par un sourire plein d’amour. Mercédès commença de regarder l’heure au coucou de la salle et fit un petit signe à Edmond. de Diese Aussicht auf eine neue Festlichkeit erhöhte die heitere Stimmung dermaßen, daß Dantès’ Vater sich jetzt vergeblich bemühte, seinen Wunsch für das Glück der Verlobten anzubringen. Dantès erriet den Gedanken seines Vaters und beantwortete ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Mercedes hatte schon mehrmals nach der Kuckucksuhr im Saal gesehen und machte Edmond ein Zeichen. it La prospettiva di un nuovo festino raddoppiò l'ilarità al punto che Dantès padre, che al principio del pranzo si lamentava del silenzio, faceva ora, in mezzo alla conversazione generale, vani sforzi per fare intendere il suo voto di prosperità in favore dei promessi sposi. Dantès indovinò il pensiero del padre e rispose con un sorriso pieno d'amore. Mercedes cominciò a guardare l'orologio della sala e fece un piccolo segno a Edmondo. es La promesa de un nuevo banquete aumentó la alegría hasta tal punto, que el padre de Dantés, que al principio de la comida se quejaba del silencio, hacía ahora vanos esfuerzos para expresar sus deseos de que Dios hiciera felices a los esposos. Dantés adivinó el pensamiento de su padre, y se lo pagó con una sonrisa llena de amor. Mercedes entretanto miraba 1a hora en el reloj de la sala, haciendo picarescamente cierta señal a Edmundo. pt A perspectiva de novo festim redobrou a hilaridade ao ponto de o Tio Dantés, que no início do banquete se queixava do silêncio reinante, fazer agora, no meio da conversação geral, vãos esforços para formular o seu voto de prosperidade a favor dos futuros esposos. Dantés adivinhou o pensamento do pai e correspondeu-lhe com um sorriso cheio de amor. Mercedes começou a ver as horas no relógio de cuco da sala e fez um sinalzinho a Edmond. ------------------------ ro În jurul mesei trona veselia aceea zgomotoasa si acea libertate care însotesc la oamenii simpli sfârsitul prânzurilor. Cei nemultumiti de locul lor se sculasera de la masa si îsi cautara alti vecini. Toata lumea începea sa vorbeasca în acelasi timp si nu se mai sinchisea nimeni sa raspunda vorbelor interlocutorului, ci gândurilor proprii. en Around the table reigned that noisy hilarity which usually prevails at such a time among people sufficiently free from the demands of social position not to feel the trammels of etiquette. Such as at the commencement of the repast had not been able to seat themselves according to their inclination rose unceremoniously, and sought out more agreeable companions. Everybody talked at once, without waiting for a reply and each one seemed to be contented with expressing his or her own thoughts. fr Il y avait autour de la table cette hilarité bruyante et cette liberté individuelle qui accompagnent, chez les gens de condition inférieure, la fin des repas. Ceux qui étaient mécontents de leur place s’étaient levés de table et avaient été chercher d’autres voisins. Tout le monde commençait à parler à la fois, et personne ne s’occupait de répondre à ce que son interlocuteur lui disait, mais seulement à ses propres pensées. de Um den Tisch herum herrschte lärmende Fröhlichkeit. Diejenigen, welche mit ihrem Platze nicht zufrieden gewesen, hatten sich andere Nachbarn gesucht; alle sprachen zu gleicher Zeit. it Regnava intorno alla tavola quella gioia fragorosa, propria della fine dei pranzi della gente povera. Quelli che erano malcontenti del loro posto si erano alzati da tavola, ed erano andati a cercare altri vicini. Tutti cominciavano a parlare in una volta e nessuno si occupava di rispondere a ciò che gli domandava il suo interlocutore. es Reinaba en la mesa esa alegría ruidosa y esa libertad individual que siempre se toman las personas de clase inferior al fin de la comida. Los que no estaban contentos en sus sitios, se habían levantado para ocupar otros nuevos. Todos empezaban ya a hablar en confusión, y nadie respondía a su interlocutor, sino a sus propios pensamientos. pt Havia à roda da mesa a hilaridade ruidosa e a liberdade individual que acompanham, entre as pessoas de condição inferior, o fim dos repastos. Aqueles que não gostavam do seu lugar tinham-se levantado da mesa e procurado outros vizinhos. Todos começavam a falar ao mesmo tempo e ninguém se dava ao trabalho de responder ao que o seu interlocutor lhe dizia, mas apenas aos seus próprios pensamentos. ------------------------ ro Paloarea lui Fernand trecuse aproape pe obrajii lui Danglars. În ce-l priveste pe Fernand, el parea ca nu mai traieste, oferind imaginea unui osândit la loc de pârjol. Se ridicase printre cei dintâi si se plimba în lung si-n lat prin sala, încercând sa-si izoleze urechea de zgomotul cântecelor si de ciocnitul paharelor. en Fernand's paleness appeared to have communicated itself to Danglars. As for Fernand himself, he seemed to be enduring the tortures of the damned; unable to rest, he was among the first to quit the table, and, as though seeking to avoid the hilarious mirth that rose in such deafening sounds, he continued, in utter silence, to pace the farther end of the salon. fr La pâleur de Fernand était presque passée sur les joues de Danglars ; quant à Fernand lui-même, il ne vivait plus et semblait un damné dans le lac de feu. Un des premiers, il s’était levé et se promenait de long en large dans la salle, essayant d’isoler son oreille du bruit des chansons et du choc des verres. de Die Blässe Ferdinands war auf die Wangen Danglars’ übergegangen. Ferdinand selbst glich jetzt einem Verdammten im Feuer. Er hatte sich als einer der ersten erhoben und ging im Saale auf und ab, sich bemühend, sein Ohr von dem Lärm der Lieder und dem Klingen der Gläser abzuwenden. it Il pallore di Fernando era passato quasi eguale sulle guance di Danglars; in quanto a Fernando stesso non viveva più e sembrava un dannato in un lago di fuoco. Egli si era alzato tra i primi e passeggiava in lungo e in largo nella sala, cercando d'isolare il suo orecchio dal rumore delle canzoni e dal toccarsi dei bicchieri. es La palidez de Fernando se comunicaba por minutos a Danglars. Aquél, sobre todo, parecía presa de mil tormentos horribles. Había sido de los primeros en levantarse y se paseaba por la sala, procurando apartar su oído de la algazara, de las canciones y del choque de los vasos. pt A palidez de Fernand quase passara para as faces de Danglars. Quanto ao próprio Fernand, já não vivia e parecia um condenado às penas eternas no meio de um mar de fogo. Fora um dos primeiros a levantar-se e passeava de um lado para o outro da sala procurando isolar o ouvido do barulho das canções e do choque dos copos. ------------------------ ro Caderousse se apropie de el în momentul când Danglars, pe care parea ca-l ocoleste, îl ajunsese într-un ungher al salii. — La drept vorbind, spuse Caderousse, caruia atentiile lui Dantès si mai cu seama vinul bun al batrânului Pamphile îi alungasera toate ramasitele urii, ai carei germeni fusesera zvârliti în sufletul sau de norocul neasteptat al lui Dantès, la drept vorbind Dantès e baiat dragut; iar când îl vad lânga logodnica lui, îmi spun ca ar fi fost pacat sa-i faceti gluma proasta pe care o puneati ieri la cale. en Caderousse approached him just as Danglars, whom Fernand seemed most anxious to avoid, had joined him in a corner of the room. "Upon my word," said Caderousse, from whose mind the friendly treatment of Dantes, united with the effect of the excellent wine he had partaken of, had effaced every feeling of envy or jealousy at Dantes' good fortune, — "upon my word, Dantes is a downright good fellow, and when I see him sitting there beside his pretty wife that is so soon to be. I cannot help thinking it would have been a great pity to have served him that trick you were planning yesterday." fr Caderousse s’approcha de lui au moment où Danglars, qu’il semblait fuir, venait de le rejoindre dans un angle de la salle. – En vérité, dit Caderousse, à qui les bonnes façons de Dantès et surtout le bon vin du père Pamphile avaient enlevé tous les restes de la haine dont le bonheur inattendu de Dantès avait jeté les germes dans son âme, en vérité Dantès est un gentil garçon ; et quand je le vois assis près de sa fiancée, je me dis que c’eût été dommage de lui faire la mauvaise plaisanterie que vous complotiez hier. de Caderousse näherte sich ihm in dem Augenblick, da Danglars, den er zu fliehen schien, in einer Ecke des Saales zu ihm trat. »Wahrhaftig«, sagte Caderousse, dem das Benehmen Dantès’ und besonders der gute Wein den letzten Rest von Haß, den das unerwartete Glück des jungen Mannes in seiner Seele hatte aufkeimen lassen, genommen hatte, »wahrhaftig, Dantès ist ein netter Kerl; und wenn ich ihn bei seiner Braut sitzen sehe, sage ich zu mir, daß es schade gewesen wäre, ihm den schlechten Streich zu spielen, den Ihr gestern plantet.« it Caderousse si avvicinò a lui nel momento in cui Danglars, che egli sembrava fuggire, lo raggiungeva in un angolo della sala. "In verità" disse Caderousse, a cui il vino di papà Panfilo aveva tolto tutti i resti di quell'odio di cui l'inattesa fortuna di Dantès aveva gettato i germi nella sua anima, "in verità, Dantès è un gentiluomo, e quando lo guardo seduto presso la sua fidanzata, mi vado dicendo che sarebbe stato veramente male fargli quella cattiva burla che tramavate ieri." es Acercóse a él Caderousse en el momento en que Danglars, de quien parecía huir, acababa de reunírsele en un ángulo de la sala. -En verdad -dijo Caderousse, a quien la amabilidad de Dantés, y sobre todo el vino del tío Pánfilo, habían hecho olvidar enteramente el odio que inspiró la repentina felicidad de Edmundo-; en verdad que Dantés es un guapo mozo, y cuando le veo sentado junto a su novia, digo para mí, que hubiera sido una lástima jugarle la mala pasada que intentabais ayer. pt Caderousse aproximou-se dele no momento em que Danglars, que parecia fugir, acabava de se lhe juntar a um canto da sala. - Na verdade - disse Caderousse, a quem a modéstia de Dantés e sobretudo o bom vinho do Tio Pamphile tinham levado todos os restos de rancor que a felicidade inesperada de Dantés lhe fizera germinar na alma --, na verdade, Dantés é um excelente rapaz. E quando o vejo sentado ao pé da noiva digo para comigo que não estaria certo pregar-lhe a partida que vocês tramavam ontem. ------------------------ ro — Bine, glasui Danglars, dar ai vazut ca chestia n-a avut urmare. Bietul domn Fernand era asa de tulburat, încât îmi trezise la început mila. Din moment însa ce el s-a resemnat pâna la a deveni cavalerul de onoare al rivalului sau, nu se mai poate spune nimic. Caderousse îl privi pe Fernand, care era livid. en "Oh, there was no harm meant," answered Danglars; "at first I certainly did feel somewhat uneasy as to what Fernand might be tempted to do; but when I saw how completely he had mastered his feelings, even so far as to become one of his rival's attendants, I knew there was no further cause for apprehension." Caderousse looked full at Fernand — he was ghastly pale. fr – Aussi, dit Danglars, tu as vu que la chose n’a pas eu de suite. Ce pauvre monsieur Fernand était si bouleversé qu’il m’avait fait de la peine d’abord ; mais du moment qu’il en a pris son parti au point de s’être fait le premier garçon de noces de son rival, il n’y a plus rien à dire. Caderousse regarda Fernand : il était livide. de »Du hast ja auch gesehen, daß die Sache nichts weiter auf sich hatte«, antwortete Danglars. »Der arme Herr Ferdinand hier war so fassungslos, daß er mich zuerst dauerte; da er sich aber 46 mit der Sache abgefunden hat und selbst den ersten Brautführer seines Nebenbuhlers macht, ist kein Wort weiter zu verlieren.« Caderousse sah Ferdinand an, der wieder leichenblaß war. it "Tu hai veduto" disse Danglars, "che la cosa non ha avuto nessuna conseguenza. Questo povero Fernando era così sconvolto che mi aveva sulle prime fatto pena; dal momento che ha preso il partito di essere il primo testimone alle nozze del suo rivale, non vi è più niente a ridire." Caderousse guardò Fernando; era livido. es -Pero ya has visto -respondió Danglars- que aquello no pasó de una conversación. Ese pobre Fernando estaba ayer tan fuera de sí, que me causó lástima al principio; pero, desde que decidió asistir a la boda de su rival, no hay ya temor alguno. Caderousse miró entonces a Fernando, que estaba lívido. pt - Por isso, bem viste que a coisa não teve seguimento - perguntou Danglars. - O pobre Sr. Fernand estava tão transtornado que a princípio me fez pena; mas uma vez que tomou a sua decisão, a ponto de apadrinhar o seu rival, não tenho mais nada a dizer. Caderousse olhou para Fernand, que estava lívido. ------------------------ ro — Jertfa e cu atât mai mare, continua Danglars, cu cât într-adevar fata este frumoasa. La naiba, fericita puslamaua, viitorul meu capitan. As vrea sa ma numesc Dantès macar douasprezece ceasuri. — Plecam? întreba glasul dulce al fetei. A batut orele doua si suntem asteptati la doua si un sfert. en "Certainly," continued Danglars, "the sacrifice was no trifling one, when the beauty of the bride is concerned. Upon my soul, that future captain of mine is a lucky dog! Gad, I only wish he would let me take his place." "Shall we not set forth?" asked the sweet, silvery voice of Mercedes; "two o'clock has just struck, and you know we are expected in a quarter of an hour." fr – Le sacrifice est d’autant plus grand, continua Danglars, qu’en vérité la fille est belle. Peste ! l’heureux coquin que mon futur capitaine ; je voudrais m’appeler Dantès douze heures seulement. de »Das Opfer ist um so größer«, fuhr Danglars fort, »als das Mädchen in Wirklichkeit schön ist. Zum Kuckuck, ein Glückspilz, mein zukünftiger Kapitän; ich möchte nur zwölf Stunden Dantès heißen.« »Wollen wir aufbrechen?« fragte die liebliche Stimme Mercedes’; »es schlägt zwei Uhr, und wir werden um ein Viertel nach zwei erwartet.« it "Il sacrificio è tanto più grande" continuava Danglars, "in quanto la ragazza è molto bella. Che furbo felice è il mio futuro capitano! Io vorrei chiamarmi Dantès, solo per dodici ore." "Partiamo?" domandò la dolce voce di Mercedes. "Suonano le due e siamo aspettati alle due e un quarto." es -El sacrificio es tanto mayor -prosiguió Danglars- cuanto que la muchacha es de perlas. ¡Diantre!, miren si es dichoso mi futuro capitán. Quisiera llamarme Dantés, no más que por doce horas. pt - O sacrifício é tanto maior - continuou Danglars - quanto mais bonita é, na realidade, a noiva. Sempre me saiu um felizardo o espertalhão do meu futuro comandante! Gostaria de me chamar Dantés apenas durante doze horas. - Vamos? - perguntou a voz meiga de Mercedes. - São duas horas e esperam-nos dentro de um quarto de hora. ------------------------ ro — Da, da, plecam! spuse Dantès, ridicându-se repede. — Plecam! repetara în cor toti comesenii. en "To be sure! — to be sure!" cried Dantes, eagerly quitting the table; "let us go directly!" His words were re-echoed by the whole party, with vociferous cheers. fr – Partons-nous ? demanda la douce voix de Mercédès ; voici deux heures qui sonnent, et l’on nous attend à deux heures un quart. – Oui, oui, partons, dit Dantès en se levant vivement. 37 – Partons répétèrent en choeur tous les convives. Au même instant, de »Ja, ja, wir wollen aufbrechen«, sagte Dantès, indem er sich lebhaft erhob. Alle stimmten zu. it "Sì, sì, partiamo" disse vivamente Dantès. "Partiamo" ripeterono in coro tutti i convitati. es -¿Vámonos? -dijo en este punto con dulce voz Mercedes-; acaban de dar las dos, a las dos y cuarto nos esperan. -Sí, sí -contestó Dantés levantándose inmediatamente. -Vamos -repitieron a coro todos los convidados. pt - Sim, sim, vamos! - disse Dantés, levantando-se vivamente. - Vamos! - repetiram em coro todos os convivas. ------------------------ ro În momentul acela Danglars, care nu-l pierdea din ochi pe Fernand ce sta pe marginea ferestrei, îl vazu deschizând ochii buimaci, ridicându-se ca împins de o miscare convulsiva si recazând pe prichiciul ferestrei; aproape în aceeasi clipa un zgomot înabusit rasuna pe scara; rasunetul unui pas greoi, un zvon nelamurit de voci amestecate cu-n zornait de arme acoperira exclamatiile comesenilor, oricât de zgomotoase erau acestea, si atrasera atentia generala care se manifesta îndata printr-o tacere nelinistita. en At this moment Danglars, who had been incessantly observing every change in Fernand's look and manner, saw him stagger and fall back, with an almost convulsive spasm, against a seat placed near one of the open windows. At the same instant his ear caught a sort of indistinct sound on the stairs, followed by the measured tread of soldiery, with the clanking of swords and military accoutrements; then came a hum and buzz as of many voices, so as to deaden even the noisy mirth of the bridal party, among whom a vague feeling of curiosity and apprehension quelled every disposition to talk, and almost instantaneously the most deathlike stillness prevailed. fr Danglars, qui ne perdait pas de vue Fernand assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le vit ouvrir des yeux hagards, se lever comme par un mouvement convulsif, et retomber assis sur l’appui de cette croisée. Presque au même instant un bruit sourd retentit dans l’escalier ; le retentissement d’un pas pesant, une rumeur confuse de voix mêlées à un cliquetis d’armes couvrirent les exclamations des convives, si bruyantes qu’elles fussent, et attirèrent l’attention générale qui se manifesta à l’instant même par un silence inquiet. de In diesem Augenblick bemerkte Danglars, wie Ferdinand, der auf dem Fensterbrett saß und den er nicht aus den Augen verlor, verstört aufblickte, sich krampfhaft erhob und wieder an das Fensterkreuz zurücksank. In demselben Augenblick fast hörte man von der Treppe her ein wirres Geräusch von schweren Tritten und Stimmen, untermischt mit Waffengeklirr, welches trotz des Lärms im Saale die Aufmerksamkeit der Versammelten erweckte, so daß sofort eine unruhige Stille entstand. it Nel medesimo istante Danglars che non perdeva di vista Fernando assiso al parapetto della finestra, lo vide aprire due occhi spaventati, alzarsi come per un sussulto e ricadere sul suo posto. In quello stesso momento un sordo rumore rintronò sulle scale, un fragore di passi ed un mormorio di voci, confuso all'urtarsi di armi, superò le esclamazioni dei convitati per quanto fossero chiassose e attirò l'attenzione generale, che si manifestò in un istante con un inquieto silenzio. es Fernando estaba sentado en el antepecho de la ventana, y Danglars, que no le perdía de vista un momento, le vio observar a Dantés con inquieta mirada, levantarse como por un movimiento convulsivo, y volver a desplomarse en el sitio donde se hallaba antes. Oyóse en aquel momento un ruido sordo, como de pasos recios, voces confusas y armas, ahogando las exclamaciones de los convidados a imponiendo a toda la asamblea el silencio del estupor. pt No mesmo instante, Danglars, que não perdia de vista Fernand, sentado no bordo da janela, viu-o abrir muito os olhos, levantar-se como que convulsivamente e voltar a cair sentado no parapeito da janela. Quase imediatamente soou na escada um ruído abafado: o eco de passos pesados e um rumor de vozes confuso, misturados com o tinir de armas, sobrepuseram-se às exclamações dos convivas, apesar de ruidosas, e atraíram a atenção de todos, que se remeteram a um silêncio inquieto. ------------------------ ro Zgomotul se apropie: trei lovituri rasunara în tablia usii; fiecare îsi privi vecinul cu uimire. — În numele legii! striga un glas vibrant, caruia nu-i raspunse nici o voce. en The sounds drew nearer. Three blows were struck upon the panel of the door. The company looked at each other in consternation. "I demand admittance," said a loud voice outside the room, "in the name of the law!" fr Le bruit s’approcha : trois coups retentirent dans le panneau de la porte ; chacun regarda son voisin d’un air étonné. – Au nom de la loi ! cria une voix vibrante, à laquelle aucune voix ne répondit. de Das Geräusch näherte sich, drei Schläge ertönten an der Tür; alle sahen einander erstaunt an. »Im Namen des Gesetzes!« rief es draußen. Niemand antwortete. it Il rumore si avvicina, tre colp i percuotono la porta, ciascuno guarda il suo vicino con sorpresa. "In nome della legge!" gridò una voce, a cui nessuno rispose. es El ruido se oyó más cerca: en la puerta resonaron tres golpes...; cada cual miraba a su alrededor con asombro. -¡En nombre de la ley! -gritó una voz sonora. pt O barulho aproximou-se. Soaram três pancadas na porta. Cada um olhou para o vizinho com ar atônito. - Em nome da lei! - gritou uma voz vibrante à qual nenhuma outra respondeu. ------------------------ ro Usa se deschise numaidecât si un comisar încins cu esarfa intra în sala, urmat de patru soldati înarmati, condusi de un caporal. Nelinistea facu loc groazei. — Ce e? întreba armatorul, înaintând spre comisarul pe care-l cunostea. De buna seama, domnule, e o greseala. en As no attempt was made to prevent it, the door was opened, and a magistrate, wearing his official scarf, presented himself, followed by four soldiers and a corporal. Uneasiness now yielded to the most extreme dread on the part of those present. "May I venture to inquire the reason of this unexpected visit?" said M. Morrel, addressing the magistrate, whom he evidently knew; "there is doubtless some mistake easily explained." fr Aussitôt la porte s’ouvrit, et un commissaire, ceint de son écharpe, entra dans la salle suivi de quatre soldats armés conduits par un caporal. L’inquiétude fit place à la terreur. – Qu’il y a-t-il ? demanda l’armateur en s’avançant au devant du commissaire qu’il connaissait ; bien certainement, monsieur, il y a méprise. de Sofort öffnete sich die Tür, und ein Kommissar, angetan mit einer Schärpe, trat, gefolgt von einem Unteroffizier und vier bewaffneten Soldaten, in den Saal. Schrecken folgte auf die Unruhe. »Was gibt es?« fragte der Reeder den Kommissar, der ihm bekannt war. »Hier liegt jedenfalls ein Irrtum vor, mein Herr.« it La porta si apri, e un commissario, cinto della sua sciarpa, entrò nella sala seguito da quattro soldati armati, condotti da un caporale. L'inquietudine diede posto al terrore. "Che c'è?" domandò l'armatore, facendosi avanti, al commissario che conosceva. "Certamente, signore, qui c'è uno sbaglio." es La puerta se abrió al punto, dando paso a un comisario con su faja y a cuatro soldados y un cabo. Con esto, a la inquietud sucedió el terror. -¿Qué se ofrece? -preguntó Morrel avanzando hacia el comisario, a quien conocía-; sin duda venís equivocado. pt A porta abriu-se imediatamente e um comissário, com a sua faixa à cintura, entrou na sala seguido de quatro soldados armados, comandados por um cabo. A inquietação cedeu o lugar ao terror. - Que se passa? - perguntou o armador indo ao encontro do comissário, que conhecia. - Trata-se com certeza de algum equívoco, senhor. ------------------------ ro — Domnule Morrel, daca e o greseala, raspunse comisarul, fiti sigur ca ea va fi repede reparata. Pâna una alta, sunt purtatorul unui mandat de arestare si, desi îmi îndeplinesc misiunea cu parere de rau, sunt dator s-o îndeplinesc. Cine dintre dumneavoastra, domnilor, este Edmond Dantès? en "If it be so," replied the magistrate, "rely upon every reparation being made; meanwhile, I am the bearer of an order of arrest, and although I most reluctantly perform the task assigned me, it must, nevertheless, be fulfilled. Who among the persons here assembled answers to the name of Edmond Dantes?" fr – S’il y a méprise, monsieur Morrel, répondit le commissaire, croyez que la méprise sera promptement réparée ; en attendant, je suis porteur d’un mandat d’arrêt ; et quoique ce soit avec regret que je remplis ma mission, il ne faut pas moins que je la remplisse ; lequel de vous, messieurs, est Edmond Dantès ? de »Wenn ein Irrtum vorliegt, Herr Morrel«, antwortete der Kommissar, »so seien Sie versichert, daß er sofort wieder gutgemacht werden wird. Vorläufig bin ich Überbringer eines Haftbefehls, und ich muß meine Pflicht erfüllen, wenn es auch mit Bedauern geschieht. Wer von den Herren ist Edmond Dantès?« it "Se c'è uno sbaglio, signor Morrel" rispose il commissario, "state sicuro che lo sbaglio sarà riparato. Frattanto sono portatore di un mandato di arresto, e, quantunque esegua l'ordine con dispiacere, sono obbligato ad eseguirlo. Chi di voi si chiama Edmondo Dantès?" es -Si ha sido así, señor Morrel -respondió el comisario-, creed que pronto se deshará la equivocación. Entretanto, y por muy sensible que me sea, debo cumplir con la orden que tengo. ¿Quién de vosotros, señores, se llama Edmundo Dantés? pt - Se houver equívoco, Sr. Morrel - respondeu o comissário creia que será prontamente reparado. Entretanto, sou portador de um mandado de captura. E embora seja com pesar que me desempenho da minha missão, nem por isso tenho menos de desempenhá-la. Qual dos senhores é Edmond Dantés? ------------------------ ro Toate privirile se îndreptara spre tânarul care, tulburat, dar pastrându- si demnitatea, facu un pas înainte si spuse: — Eu sunt, domnule, ce doriti? — Edmond Dantès, relua comisarul, în numele legii te arestez! en Every eye was turned towards the young man who, spite of the agitation he could not but feel, advanced with dignity, and said, in a firm voice, "I am he; what is your pleasure with me?" "Edmond Dantes," replied the magistrate, "I arrest you in the name of the law!" fr Tous les regards se retournèrent vers le jeune homme qui, fort ému, mais conservant sa dignité, fit un pas en avant et dit : – C’est moi, monsieur ; que me voulez-vous ? – Edmond Dantès, reprit le commissaire, au nom de la loi, je vous arrête ! de Aller Blicke richteten sich auf den jungen Mann, der sehr erregt, aber seine Würde bewahrend, einen Schritt vortrat und sagte: »Der bin ich, mein Herr; was wünschen Sie von mir?« »Edmond Dantès«, erwiderte der Kommissar, »im Namen des Gesetzes verhafte ich Sie!« it Tutti gli sguardi si voltarono verso il giovane, che, molto commosso, ma conservando la sua dignità, fece un passo avanti e disse: "Sono io, signore. Che si vuole da me?" "Edmondo Dantès"" riprese il commissario, "in nome della legge voi siete in arresto." es Las miradas de todos se volvieron hacia el joven, que muy conmovido, aunque conservando toda su dignidad, dio un paso hacia delante y respondió: -Yo soy, caballero, ¿qué me queréis? -Edmundo Dantés -repuso el comisario-, en nombre de la ley, daos preso. pt Todos os olhares se viraram para o jovem que, muito impressionado, mas sem perder a dignidade, deu um passo em frente e disse: - Sou eu, senhor. - Edmond Dantés - prosseguiu o comissário --, em nome da lei, está preso! ------------------------ ro — Ma arestati? întreba Edmond, palind usor. Dar de ce? — Nu stiu, domnule, însa primul interogatoriu te va lamuri. Domnul Morrel întelese ca nu se putea face nimic împotriva situatiei: un comisar încins cu esarfa nu mai era un om, e statuia legi rece, surda, muta. en "Me!" repeated Edmond, slightly changing color, "and wherefore, I pray?" "I cannot inform you, but you will be duly acquainted with the reasons that have rendered such a step necessary at the preliminary examination." M. Morrel felt that further resistance or remonstrance was useless. He saw before him an officer delegated to enforce the law, and perfectly well knew that it would be as unavailing to seek pity from a magistrate decked with his official scarf, as to address a petition to some cold marble effigy. fr – Vous m’arrêtez ! dit Edmond avec une légère pâleur, mais pourquoi m’arrêtez-vous ? – Je l’ignore, monsieur ; mais votre premier interrogatoire vous l’apprendra. Monsieur Morrel comprit qu’il n’y avait rien à faire contre l’inflexibilité de la situation ; un commissaire ceint de son écharpe n’est plus un homme, c’est la statue de la loi, froide, sourde, muette. de »Sie mich verhaften …«, sagte Edmond leicht erblassend. »Aber warum mich verhaften?« »Ich weiß es nicht, mein Herr, aber Ihr erstes Verhör wird Sie darüber aufklären.« Herr Morrel erkannte, daß sich unter diesen Umständen nichts machen ließ. it "Voi mi arrestate!" disse Edmondo con un leggero pallore. "Ma perché vengo arrestato?" "Io, signore, non lo so, ma voi lo saprete certamente nel vostro primo interrogatorio." Morrel capì bene che non c'era nulla da fare contro la inflessibilità della situazione, un commissario cinto di sciarpa non è più un uomo, è l'esecutore della legge. es -¡Preso yo! -dijo Edmundo, cuyo rostro se cubrió de una leve palidez-. ¡Preso yo!, pero ¿por qué? -Lo ignoro, caballero. Ya lo sabréis en el primer interrogatorio a que seréis sometido. El señor Morrel comprendió que nada podía intentarse: un comisario con su faja no es ya un hombre, es la estatua de la ley, fría, sorda, muda. pt - Prende-me? - perguntou Edmond, com uma ligeira palidez. - Mas prendeme porquê? - Ignoro, senhor, mas saberá- no seu primeiro interrogatório. O Sr. Morrel compreendeu que não havia nada a fazer contra a inflexibilidade da situação. Um comissário com a sua faixa à cintura já não é um homem, é a estátua da lei, fria, surda e muda. ------------------------ ro Batrânul, dimpotriva, se repezi spre ofiter; sunt lucruri pe care inima unui parinte sau a unei mame nu le va întelege niciodata. Se ruga si implora: lacrimile si rugamintile nu puteau face nimic; deznadejdea lui era totusi asa de mare încât comisarul fu miscat. en Old Dantes, however, sprang forward. There are situations which the heart of a father or a mother cannot be made to understand. He prayed and supplicated in terms so moving, that even the officer was touched, and, although firm in his duty, he kindly said, fr Le vieillard, au contraire, se précipita vers l’officier : il y a des choses que le coeur d’un père ou d’une mère ne comprendront jamais ; il pria et supplia : larmes et prières ne pouvaient rien ; cependant son désespoir était si grand que le commissaire en fut touché. de Der Greis aber stürzte auf den Beamten zu und bat und beschwor ihn; aber Tränen und Bitten vermochten nichts. Die Verzweiflung des Greises war jedoch so groß, daß der Kommissar davon gerührt wurde. it Il vecchio invece si precipitò verso l'ufficiale, vi sono cose che il cuore di un padre o di una madre non capiscono mai. Egli pregò e supplicò, ma lacrime e preghiere non ebbero alcun potere; e la sua disperazione era così grande che il commissario ne fu persino commosso. es El viejo, por el contrario, se precipitó hacia el comisario: hay ciertas cosas que nunca podrá comprender el corazón de un padre o de una madre. Rogó, suplicó; pero ruegos y lágrimas fueron inútiles. Sin embargo, su desesperación era tan grande, que el comisario al fin se conmovió. pt O velho, pelo contrário, precipitou-se para o oficial; há coisas que o coração de um pai ou de uma mãe nunca compreendem. Pediu e suplicou, mas as suas lágrimas e as suas súplicas não podiam nada. Contudo, o seu desespero era tão grande que o comissário se comoveu. ------------------------ ro — Domnule, spuse el, linisteste-te; poate ca fiul dumitale a neglijat vreo formalitate vamala sau sanitara, si de buna seama va fi pus în libertate dupa ce va da informatiile necesare. — Aha, ce-nseamna asta? întreba încruntat Caderousse pe Danglars care se prefacea mirat. en "My worthy friend, let me beg of you to calm your apprehensions. Your son has probably neglected some prescribed form or attention in registering his cargo, and it is more than probable he will be set at liberty directly he has given the 47 information required, whether touching the health of his crew, or the value of his freight." "What is the meaning of all this?" inquired Caderousse, frowningly, of Danglars, who had assumed an air of utter surprise. fr – Monsieur, dit-il, tranquillisez-vous ; peut-être votre fils a-t-il négligé quelque formalité de douane ou de santé, et selon toute probabilité, lorsqu’on aura reçu de lui les renseignements qu’on désire en tirer, il sera remis en liberté. 38 – Ah ça ! qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda en fronçant le sourcil Caderousse à Danglars, qui jouait la surprise. de »Beruhigen Sie sich«, sagte er; »vielleicht hat Ihr Sohn einige Formalitäten in bezug auf die Zoll- und Sanitätsvorschriften vernachlässigt, und sobald man von ihm die gewünschte Aufklärung erhalten hat, wird er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wieder in Freiheit gesetzt werden.« »Oho! was bedeutet das?« wandte sich Caderousse stirnrunzelnd an Danglars, welcher den Überraschten spielte. it "Signore" disse, "state calmo, forse vostro figlio avrà trascurato qualche formalità di dogana o di sanità, e secondo tutte le probabilità, allorché si saranno ricevuti da lui gli schiarimenti che si desiderano, sarà messo in libertà." "Che significa tutto questo?" domandò Caderousse, aggrottando le sopracciglia, a Danglars che fingeva di esser sorpreso. es -Tranquilizaos, caballero -le dijo-, quizá se habrá olvidado vuestro hijo de algunos de los requisitos que exigen la aduana o la sanidad. Yo así lo creo. Cuando se hayan tomado los informes que se desean, le pondrán en libertad. -¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó Caderousse frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando a Danglars, que aparentaba sorpresa. pt - Senhor - disse-lhe --, sossegue. Talvez o seu filho se tenha esquecido de cumprir alguma formalidade aduaneira ou sanitária e muito provavelmente, depois de prestar todas as informações que pretendam dele, será posto em liberdade. - Oh!... Que significa isto? - perguntou, franzindo o sobrolho, Caderousse a Danglars, que simulava surpresa. ------------------------ ro — Stiu eu? spuse Danglars; sunt ca si tine; vad ce se petrece, nu înteleg nimic si sunt nedumerit. Caderousse îl cauta pe Fernand din ochi: disparuse. Scena din ajun i se înfatisa atunci în minte cu o luciditate înfricosatoare. Catastrofa smulsese parca valul pe care betia din ajun îl aruncase între el si memoria lui. en "How can I tell you?" replied he; "I am, like yourself, utterly bewildered at all that is going on, and cannot in the least make out what it is about." Caderousse then looked around for Fernand, but he had disappeared. The scene of the previous night now came back to his mind with startling clearness. The painful catastrophe he had just witnessed appeared effectually to have rent away the veil which the intoxication of the evening before had raised between himself and his memory. fr – Le sais-je, moi ? dit Danglars, je suis comme toi : je vois ce qui se passe, je n’y comprends rien et je reste confondu. Caderousse chercha des yeux Fernand : il avait disparu. Toute la scène de la veille se représenta alors à son esprit avec une effrayante lucidité : on eût dit que la catastrophe venait de tirer le voile que l’ivresse de la veille avait jeté entre lui et sa mémoire. de »Weiß ich es?« gab Danglars zurück; »mir geht’s wie dir, ich begreife nichts von alledem, was vorgeht.« Caderousses Augen suchten Ferdinand; er war verschwunden. Die ganze Szene vom Tage vorher stand plötzlich mit erschrekkender Klarheit vor ihm; die Katastrophe schien den Schleier, den die Trunkenheit über sein Gedächtnis geworfen hatte, zerrissen zu haben. it "Lo so io forse?" disse Danglars. "Io son come te, guardo ciò che accade, mi confondo e non ci capisco niente." Caderousse cercò con gli occhi Fernando: era sparito. Tutta la scena del giorno avanti si presentò allora a Caderousse con una spaventevole chiarezza. Si sarebbe detto che la catastrofe veniva ad alzare il velo che l'ubriachezza del giorno innanzi aveva posto fra lui e la sua memoria. es -¿Qué sé yo? -respondió Danglars-; como tú, veo y estoy perplejo, sin comprender nada de todo ello. Caderousse buscó con los ojos a Fernando, pero éste había desaparecido. Toda la escena de la víspera se le representó entonces con todos sus pormenores. Aquella catástrofe acababa de arrancar el velo que la embriaguez había echado entre su entendimiento y su memoria. pt - Sei lá! - respondeu Danglars. - Estou como você: vejo o que se passa, não compreendo nada e fico confuso. Caderousse procurou com a vista Fernand: desaparecera. Toda a cena da véspera se lhe apresentou então no espírito com terrível lucidez. Poderia se dizer que a catástrofe acabava de afastar o véu que a embriaguez da véspera colocara entre ele e a sua memória. ------------------------ ro — Aha, glasui el cu voce ragusita, nu cumva asta este urmarea glumei despre care vorbeati ieri, Danglars? În cazul asta, vai de cel care a facut- o, caci tare este trista! — Câtusi de putin, exclama Danglars, dimpotriva. Stii bine ca eu am rupt hârtia. en "So, so," said he, in a hoarse and choking voice, to Danglars, "this, then, I suppose, is a part of the trick you were concerting yesterday? All I can say is, that if it be so, 'tis an ill turn, and well deserves to bring double evil on those who have projected it." "Nonsense," returned Danglars, "I tell you again I have nothing whatever to do with it; besides, you know very well that I tore the paper to pieces." fr – Oh ! oh ! dit-il d’une voix rauque, serait-ce la suite de la plaisanterie dont vous parliez hier, Danglars ? En ce cas malheur à celui qui l’aurait faite, car elle est bien triste. – Pas du tout ! s’écria Danglars, tu sais bien au contraire que j’ai déchiré le papier. de »Oho!« sagte er mit heiserer Stimme, »wäre das die Folge des Scherzes, von dem Ihr gestern spracht, Danglars? Dann wehe dem, der ihn ausgeführt hat, denn es wäre ein sehr übler Scherz.« »Durchaus nicht!« rief Danglars. »Du weißt doch sehr gut, daß ich das Papier zerrissen habe.« it "Oh, oh!" diss'egli con voce rauca. "Sarebbe questa la conseguenza dello scherzo di cui parlavate ieri, Danglars? In questo caso guai a colui che l'avesse fatto, perché è ben tristo!" "Niente affatto" rispose Danglars, "tu sai bene che al contrario ho stracciato il foglio." es -¡Oh! -dijo con voz ronca-, ¿quién sabe si esto será el resultado de la broma de que hablabais ayer, Danglars? En ese caso, desgraciado de vos, porque es muy triste broma por cierto. -Ya viste que rompí aquel papel -balbució Danglars. pt - Oh, oh!... - exclamou com voz rouca. - Será isto o resultado da brincadeira de que falavam ontem, Danglars? Nesse caso, ai de quem a pôs em prática, porque é muito triste. - Não diga isso! - protestou Danglars. Sabe perfeitamente que rasguei a carta. ------------------------ ro — N-ai rupt-o, spuse Caderousse. Ai aruncat-o într-un colt, atâta tot. — Taci! N-ai vazut nimic, caci erai beat. — Unde e Fernand? întreba Caderousse. en "No, you did not!" answered Caderousse, "you merely threw it by — I saw it lying in a corner." "Hold your tongue, you fool! — what should you know about it? — why, you were drunk!" "Where is Fernand?" inquired Caderousse. fr – Tu ne l’as pas déchiré, dit Caderousse ; tu l’as jeté dans un coin, voilà tout. – Tais-toi, tu n’as rien rien vu, tu étais ivre. – Où est Fernand ? demanda Caderousse. de »Zerrissen hast du’s nicht«, antwortete Caderousse, »sondern nur in die Ecke geworfen.« 48 »Sei still, du hast nichts gesehen, du warst ja betrunken.« »Wo ist Ferdinand?« fragte Caderousse. it "Tu non l'hai stracciato" gridò Caderousse, "tu l'hai spiegazzato e gettato in un angolo, ecco tutto." "Taci, tu non hai veduto nulla; tu eri ubriaco." "Dov'è Fernando?" domandò Caderousse. es -No lo rompiste; lo arrugaste y lo arrojaste a un rincón. -¡Calla! Tú estabas borracho. -¿Qué es de Fernando? pt - Não a rasgou - corrigiu Caderousse. Limitou-se a atirá-la a um canto. - Cale-se, você não viu nada, estava bêbado. - Onde está Fernand? - perguntou Caderousse. ------------------------ ro — Habar n-am, raspunse Danglars; de buna seama, la treburile lui; dar în loc sa ne ocupam de asta, hai mai bine sa dam ajutor bietilor napastuiti. În timpul conversatiei, Dantès strânsese zâmbind mâna tuturor prietenilor sai si se constituise prizonier, spunând: — Fiti pe pace, greseala se va lamuri si probabil ca nici n-o sa merg pâna la închisoare. en "How do I know?" replied Danglars; "gone, as every prudent man ought to be, to look after his own affairs, most likely. Never mind where he is, let you and I go and see what is to be done for our poor friends." During this conversation, Dantes, after having exchanged a cheerful shake of the hand with all his sympathizing friends, had surrendered himself to the officer sent to arrest him, merely saying, "Make yourselves quite easy, my good fellows, there is some little mistake to clear up, that's all, depend upon it; and very likely I may not have to go so far as the prison to effect that." fr – Le sais-je, moi ? répondit Danglars ; à ses affaires, probablement. Mais au lieu de nous occuper de cela, allons donc porter du secours à ces pauvres affligés. En effet, pendant cette conversation, Dantès avait, en souriant, serré la main à tous ses amis, et s’était constitué prisonnier en disant : Soyez tranquilles, l’erreur va s’expliquer, et probablement que je n’irai même pas jusqu’à la prison. de »Weiß ich das?« erwiderte Danglars. »Wahrscheinlich hat er irgendwo zu tun; doch anstatt uns darum zu kümmern, laß uns lieber dem armen Dantès beistehen.« Dantès hatte während dieser Unterhaltung allen Freunden die Hand gedrückt und sich als Gefangener gestellt. »Seid ruhig«, sagte er, »der Irrtum wird sich aufklären, und wahrscheinlich komme ich gar nicht einmal bis zum Gefängnis.« it "E che so io!" rispose Danglars. "Sarà andato per i fatti suoi probabilmente. Ma invece di occuparci di ciò, andiamo piuttosto a portare qualche consolazione a questi poveri afflitti." Infatti, durante questa conversazione, Dantès aveva stretta la mano sorridendo ai suoi amici, e si era costituito prigioniero, dicendo: "State tranquilli, ben presto si spiegherà l'errore, e probabilmente non andrò neppure fino alla prigione." es -¡Qué sé yo! Habrá tenido que hacer. Pero en vez de ocuparte de él, consolemos a esos pobres afligidos. Efectivamente, durante la conversación, Dantés había dado la mano sonriendo a sus amigos, y después de abrazar a Mercedes, se había entregado al comisario, diciendo: -Tranquilizaos, pronto se reparará el error, y probablemente no llegaré a entrar en la cárcel. pt - Sei lá! - respondeu Danglars. - Provavelmente foi cuidar da sua vida. Mas em vez de perdermos tempo com isso vamos ajudar esses pobres infelizes. Com efeito, durante esta conversa, Dantés apertara, sorrindo, a mão a todos os seus amigos e constituíra-se prisioneiro dizendo: - Fiquem tranqüilos, o erro será corrigido e provavelmente nem sequer entrarei na cadeia. ------------------------ ro — O, cu siguranta, garantez! spuse Danglars, care în acel moment se apropia de grupul principal. Dantès coborî scara, precedat de comisarul de politie si înconjurat de soldati. O trasura, a carei usa era data în laturi, astepta. Urca, doi soldati si comisarul urcara dupa el, usa se închise si trasura porni spre Marsilia. en "Oh, to be sure!" responded Danglars, who had now approached the group, "nothing more than a mistake, I feel quite certain." Dantes descended the staircase, preceded by the magistrate, and followed by the soldiers. A carriage awaited him at the door; he got in, followed by two soldiers and the magistrate, and the vehicle drove off towards Marseilles. fr – Oh ! bien certainement, j’en répondrais, dit Danglars, qui en ce moment s’approchait, comme nous l’avons dit, du groupe principal. Dantès descendit l’escalier, précédé du commissaire de police et entouré par les soldats ; une voiture dont la portière était tout ouverte attendait à la porte : il y monta, deux soldats et le commissaire montèrent après lui ; la portière se referma, et la voiture reprit le chemin de Marseille. de »O gewiß nicht, dafür werde ich bürgen«, bemerkte Danglars, der in diesem Augenblick auf die Gruppe zutrat. Dantès folgte, von den Soldaten umgeben, dem Polizeikommissar die Treppe hinab. Ein Wagen mit geöffnetem Schlage hielt vor der Tür; er stieg ein; zwei Soldaten und der Kommissar stiegen nach ihm ein; der Schlag fiel zu, und der Wagen fuhr nach Marseille davon. it "Oh, sì certamente, io ne risponderei" disse Danglars, che in questo momento si avvicinava, come fu detto, al gruppo principale. Dantès discese la scala preceduto dal commissario di polizia, e circondato dai soldati. Una carrozza con lo sportello aperto aspettava alla porta; vi montò, due soldati ed il commissario di polizia montarono dopo di lui. Lo sportello si chiuse, e la carrozza riprese la strada di Marsiglia. es -¡Oh!, seguramente -dijo Danglars, que, como ya hemos dicho, se acercaba en este momento al grupo principal. Dantés bajó la escalera precedido del comisario de policía y rodeado de soldados. Un coche los esperaba a la puerta, y subió a él, seguido de los soldados y del comisario. La portezuela se cerró, y el carruaje tomó el camino de Marsella. pt - Com certeza, estou convencido disso! - disse Danglars, que naquele momento se aproximava, como dissemos, do grupo principal. Dantés desceu a escada, precedido pelo comissário de polícia e rodeado pelos soldados. Uma carruagem com a portinhola aberta esperava à porta. Subiu para ela, dois soldados e o comissário subiram depois dele, a portinhola fechou-se e a carruagem tomou o caminho de Marselha. ------------------------ ro — Adio, Dantès! Adio, Edmond! striga Mercédès aplecându-se peste balustrada. Prizonierul auzi strigatul iesit ca un suspin din inima sfâsiata a logodnicei sale. Scoase capul prin usa si striga: — La revedere, Mercédès, si disparu pe dupa un colt al fortului Saint- Nicolas. en "Adieu, adieu, dearest Edmond!" cried Mercedes, stretching out her arms to him from the balcony. The prisoner heard the cry, which sounded like the sob of a broken heart, and leaning from the coach he called out, "Goodby, Mercedes — we shall soon meet again!" Then the vehicle disappeared round one of the turnings of Fort Saint Nicholas. fr – Adieu, Dantès ! adieu, Edmond ! s’écria Mercédès en s’élançant sur la balustrade. Le prisonnier entendit ce dernier cri, sorti comme un sanglot du coeur déchiré de sa fiancée ; il passa la tête par la portière, cria : Au revoir, Mercédès ! et disparut à l’un des angles du fort Saint-Nicolas. de »Lebe wohl, Dantès! Lebe wohl, Edmond!« rief Mercedes ihm vom Balkon aus nach. Der Gefangene hörte diesen letzten Schrei, der sich wie ein Schluchzen dem zerrissenen Herzen seiner Braut entrang; er steckte den Kopf aus dem Schlage und rief: »Auf Wiedersehen, Mercedes!« Dann verschwand er um eine Ecke des Forts Saint- Nicolas. it "Addio Dantès, addio Edmondo!" gridava Mercedes sporgendosi fuori dalla terrazza. Il prigioniero intese quest'ultimo grido uscito come un singhiozzo dal cuore lacerato della fidanzata; si sporse dalla portiera, gridò: "Arrivederci, Mercedes!" e scomparve dietro uno degli angoli del forte San Nicola. es -¡Adiós, Dantés! ¡Adiós, Edmundo! -exclamó Mercedes desde el balcón, adonde salió desesperada. El preso escuchó este último grito, salido del corazón doliente de su novia como un sollozo, y asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche, le contestó: -¡Hasta la vista, Mercedes! Y en esto desapareció por uno de los ángulos del fuerte de San Nicolás. pt - Adeus, Dantés! Adeus, Edmond! - gritou Mercedes debruçando-se da balaustrada. O prisioneiro ouviu este último grito, saído como um soluço do coração dilacerado da noiva. Colocou a cabeça fora da portinhola e gritou, antes de desaparecer numa das esquinas do Forte de S. Nicolau: - Até à vista, Mercedes! ------------------------ ro — Asteptati-ma aici, spuse armatorul; iau prima trasura pe care o întâlnesc, dau fuga la Marsilia si va aduc vesti. — Duceti-va, strigara toate vocile, duceti-va si înapoiati-va repede! Dupa ambele plecari, urma un moment de buimaceala cumplita printre cei ramasi. en "Wait for me here, all of you!" cried M. Morrel; "I will take the first conveyance I find, and hurry to Marseilles, whence I will bring you word how all is going on." "That's right!" exclaimed a multitude of voices, "go, and return as quickly as you can!" This second departure was followed by a long and fearful state of terrified silence on the part of those who were left behind. fr – Attendez-moi ici, dit l’armateur, je prends la première voiture que je rencontre, je cours à Marseille et je vous rapporte des nouvelles. – Allez ! crièrent toutes les voix, allez ! et revenez bien vite. Il y eut après ce double départ un moment de stupeur terrible parmi tous ceux qui étaient restés. de »Wartet hier auf mich«, sagte der Reeder; »ich fahre mit dem ersten Wagen, den ich treffe, nach Marseille und bringe euch Nachricht.« »Gehen Sie!« riefen alle, »gehen Sie und kommen Sie schnell wieder!« Nach diesem doppelten Aufbruch herrschte unter den Zurückgebliebenen einen Augenblick lang eine schreckliche Bestürzung. it "Aspettatemi qui" disse l'armatore, "prendo la prima carrozza che incontro, corro a Marsiglia, e vi porterò sue notizie." "Andate" gridarono tutte le voci, " andate e ritornate presto." Dopo questa duplice partenza ci fu un momento di stupore terribile che invase tutti coloro che erano rimasti: es -Esperadme aquí -dijo el naviero-; voy a tomar el primer carruaje que encuentre: corro a Marsella, y os traeré noticias suyas. -Sí, sí, id -exclamaron todos a un tiempo-; id, y volved pronto. A esta segunda marcha siguió un momento de terrible estupor en todos los que se quedaban. pt - Esperem aqui por mim - disse o armador. - Pegarei a primeira carruagem que encontrar, correrei a Marselha e voltarei com notícias. - Vá! - gritaram todas as vozes. - Vá e volte depressa! Depois das duas saídas houve um momento de terrível torpor entre todos os que ficaram. ------------------------ ro Batrânul si Mercédès statura câtva timp izolati, fiecare cu durerea sa. Dar, în cele din urma, ochii li se întâlnira, se recunoscura ca doua victime izbite de aceeasi lovitura si se aruncara unul în bratele celuilalt. Fernand reintra între timp, îsi turna un pahar cu apa pe care îl bau si se aseza pe un scaun. en The old father and Mercedes remained for some time apart, each absorbed in grief; but at length the two poor victims of the same blow raised their eyes, and with a simultaneous burst of feeling rushed into each other's arms. Meanwhile Fernand made his appearance, poured out for himself a glass of water with a trembling hand; then hastily swallowing it, went to sit down at the first vacant place, and this was, by mere chance, fr Le vieillard et Mercédès restèrent quelque temps isolés, chacun dans sa propre douleur, mais enfin leurs yeux se rencontrèrent ; ils se reconnurent comme deux victimes frappées du même coup, et se jetèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Pendant ce temps Fernand rentra, se versa un verre d’eau qu’il but, et alla s’asseoir sur une chaise. de Der Greis und Mercedes blieben einige Zeit jeder in seinen eigenen Schmerz versunken; endlich aber begegneten sich ihre Augen, sie erkannten sich als zwei Unglückliche, die derselbe Schlag getroffen hat, und warfen einander in die Arme. Während dieser Zeit trat Ferdinand wieder in den Saal, goß 49 sich ein Glas Wasser ein, trank es aus und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. it il vecchio e Mercedes rimasero qualche tempo isolati, ciascuno nel proprio dolore. Ma infine i loro occhi s'incontrarono, si riconobbero due vittime colpite dallo stesso colpo, subito si gettarono nelle braccia l'una dell'altro. In quel momento Fernando rientrò, versò un bicchiere d'acqua, lo bevve e andò a sedersi su una sedia. es El anciano y Mercedes permanecieron algún tiempo sumidos en el más profundo abatimiento; pero al fin se encontraron sus ojos, y reconociéndose por dos víctimas heridas del mismo golpe, se arrojaron en brazos uno de otro. En todo este tiempo, Fernando, de vuelta a la sala, bebió un vaso de agua y fue a sentarse en una silla. pt O velho e Mercedes permaneceram durante algum tempo absortos, cada um na sua própria dor. Mas por fim os seus olhos reencontraram se, ambos se reconheceram como duas vítimas atingidas pelo mesmo golpe e lançaram-se nos braços um do outro. Entretanto, Fernand regressou, encheu um copo de água, bebeu-o e foi sentar-se numa cadeira. ------------------------ ro Din întâmplare, Mercédès, desfacându-se din bratele batrânului, cazu pe un scaun învecinat. Fernand se trase instinctiv în scaunul sau. — El e, se adresa Danglars lui Caderousse, care nu-l pierduse pe catalan din ochi. en placed next to the seat on which poor Mercedes had fallen half fainting, when released from the warm and affectionate embrace of old Dantes. Instinctively Fernand drew back his chair. "He is the cause of all this misery — I am quite sure of it," whispered Caderousse, who had never taken his eyes off Fernand, to Danglars. fr Le hasard fit que ce fut sur une chaise voisine que vint tomber Mercédès en sortant des bras du vieillard. Fernand, par un mouvement instinctif, recula sa chaise. – C’est lui, dit à Danglars Caderousse qui n’avait pas perdu de vue le Catalan. de Der Zufall wollte es, daß Mercedes, als die Arme des Greises sie losließen, auf einen daneben stehenden Stuhl sank. Ferdinand machte eine instinktive Bewegung und fuhr mit seinem Stuhl zurück. »Er ist’s«, sagte Caderousse, der den Katalonier nicht aus dem Auge gelassen hatte, zu Danglars. it Il caso volle che Mercedes, svincolandosi dalle braccia del vecchio, venisse a sedere in una sedia vicina. Fernando rabbrividì e con un movimento affatto istintivo tirò indietro la propria sedia. "E lui" disse Caderousse a Danglars che non aveva perduto di vista un momento il catalano. es La casualidad hizo que Mercedes, al desasirse del anciano, cayese sobre una silla próxima a aquélla donde él se hallaba, por lo que Fernando, por un movimiento instintivo, retiró hacia atrás la suya. -Ha sido él -dijo Caderousse a Danglars, que no perdía de vista al catalán. pt O acaso fez com que, ao sair dos braços do velhote, Mercedes se deixasse cair numa cadeira vizinha. Num momento instintivo, Fernand recuou a dele. - Foi ele - disse a Danglars o alfaiate Caderousse, que não perdera de vista o catalão. ------------------------ ro — Nu cred, raspunse Danglars, este prea natâng; în orice caz, blestemul sa cada pe capul celui ce a savârsit fapta. — Nu pomenesti si de cel care l-a sfatuit? spuse Caderousse. — Ei, nu zau, daca am fi raspunzatori de tot ce se spune asa în vânt... glasui Danglars. en "I don't think so," answered the other; he's too stupid to imagine such a scheme. I only hope the mischief will fall upon the head of whoever wrought it." "You don't mention those who aided and abetted the deed," said Caderousse. 49 "Surely," answered Danglars, "one cannot be held responsible for every chance arrow shot into the air." fr – Je ne crois pas, répondit Danglars, il était trop bête ; en tout cas, que le coup retombe sur celui qui l’a fait. – Tu ne parles pas de celui qui l’a conseillé, dit Caderousse. – Ah ! ma foi, dit Danglars, si l’on était responsable de tout ce que l’on dit en l’air ! de »Ich glaube nicht«, antwortete Danglars; »er war zu dumm; auf jeden Fall möge der Schlag auf den zurückfallen, der ihn geführt hat.« »Du sprichst nicht von dem, der dazu geraten hat«, sagte Caderousse. »Na, wahrhaftig, wenn man für alles, was man so daherredet, verantwortlich sein sollte!« it "Non lo credo" rispose Danglars, "è troppo bestia. In ogni caso il colpo ricada sulla testa di chi lo vibrò!" "Tu non parli di colui che lo ha consigliato" disse Caderousse. "In fede mia" disse Danglars, "se si dovesse esser responsabili di tutto quello che si dice all'aria..." es -Creo que no -respondió Danglars-; es demasiado tonto. En todo caso, suya es la responsabilidad. -Y del que se lo aconsejó -repuso Caderousse. -¡Ah! Si fuese uno responsable de todo lo que inadvertidamente dice... -Sí, cuando lo que se dice inadvertidamente trae desgracias como ésta. Mientras tanto, los grupos comentaban de mil maneras el arresto de Dantés. pt - Não creio - respondeu Danglars. - Seria demasiado estúpido. Em todo o caso, que o golpe recaia sobre quem o desferiu. - Se esquece daquele que o aconselhou - perguntou Caderousse. - Diabos te levem, como se um homem fosse responsável por tudo o que diz no ar! - E é, quando o que diz no ar fere alguém. Entretanto, os grupos comentavam a prisão em todos os tons. - E você, Danglars, que pensa disto? - perguntou uma voz. ------------------------ ro — Da, când ceea ce spui în vânt recade pe pamânt. În vremea asta grupurile comentau arestarea în fel si chip. — Dar dumneata, Danglars, spuse un glas, ce gândesti despre întâmplarea aceasta? — Eu, glasui Danglars, cred c-o fi adus niscai baloturi cu marfuri nepermise. — Dar daca e asa, ar trebui sa stii, Danglars, dumneata, care esti agent contabil. en "You can, indeed, when the arrow lights point downward on somebody's head." Meantime the subject of the arrest was being canvassed in every different form. "What think you, Danglars," said one of the party, turning towards him, "of this event?" "Why," replied he, "I think it just possible Dantes may have been detected with some trifling article on board ship considered here as contraband." "But how could he have done so without your knowledge, Danglars, since you are the ship's supercargo?" fr – Oui, lorsque ce que l’on dit en l’air retombe sur la pointe. Pendant ce temps, les groupes commentaient l’arrestation de toutes les manières. – Et vous, Danglars, dit une voix, que pensez-vous de cet évènement ? – Moi, dit Danglars, je crois qu’il aura rapporté quelques ballots de marchandises prohibées. – Mais si c’était cela, vous devriez le savoir, Danglars, vous qui étiez agent comptable. de »Ja, wenn das, was man so daherredet, Unheil stiftet.« Unterdessen erörterten die Anwesenden in verschiedenen Gruppen die plötzliche Verhaftung Dantès’. »Und Sie, Danglars«, fragte eine Stimme, »was denken Sie von diesem Ereignis?« »Ich?« entgegnete Danglars, »ich glaube, er wird einige Ballen verbotener Waren mitgebracht haben.« »Das müßten Sie dann doch wissen, Danglars, da Sie der Rechnungsführer waren.« it "Sì, allorché ciò che si dice all'aria, ricade sulla testa di un innocente." Durante questo tempo gli altri convitati, riunitisi in gruppi, commentavano l'arresto, ciascuno secondo la sua opinione. "E voi, Danglars" disse una voce, "che pensate di quanto accaduto?" "Io" disse Danglars, "io credo che abbia portato qualche pacco di merce proibita." "In questo caso voi lo avreste dovuto sapere, che siete lo scrivano." es -Y vos, Danglars -dijo una voz-, ¿qué pensáis de este acontecimiento? -Yo -respondió Danglars- creo que traería algo de contrabando en El Faraón... -Pero si así fuera, vos lo sabríais, Danglars; ¿no sois vos el responsable? pt - Por mim - respondeu Danglars - creio que terá trazido alguns fardos de mercadorias proibidas. - Mas se fosse isso você deveria saber, Danglars, visto ser o guarda-livros. ------------------------ ro — Da, e adevarat; însa agentul contabil nu cunoaste decât coletele care i se declara: stiu ca suntem încarcati cu bumbac, atâta tot; si am luat marfa la Alexandria, de la domnul Pastret, si la Smirna, de la domnul Pascal; mai mult sa nu ma întrebati. en "Why, as for that, I could only know what I was told respecting the merchandise with which the vessel was laden. I know she was loaded with cotton, and that she took in her freight at Alexandria from Pastret's warehouse, and at Smyrna from Pascal's; that is all I was obliged to know, and I beg I may not be asked for any further particulars." fr – Oui, c’est vrai ; mais l’agent comptable ne connaît que les colis qu’on lui déclare : je sais que nous sommes chargés de coton, voilà tout ; que nous avons pris le chargement à Alexandrie, chez monsieur Pastret, et à Smyrne, chez monsieur Pascal ; ne m’en demandez pas davantage. de »Das wohl, aber der Rechnungsführer kennt nur die Kolli, welche ihm deklariert werden. Ich weiß nur, daß wir Baumwolle geladen haben, daß wir unsere Ladung in Alexandrien vom Hause Pastret und in Smyrna vom Hause Pascal empfangen haben; mehr kann ich nicht sagen.« it "Sì, è vero ma lo scrivano non conosce che i colli che gli vengono dichiarati. So che abbiamo un carico di cotone, ed ecco tutto; che abbiamo preso il carico in Alessandria dal signor Pastret e a Smirne dal signor Pascal; e non me ne domandate di più." es -Sí, pero no lo soy sino de lo que viene en factura. Lo que sé es que traemos algunas piezas de algodón, tomadas en Alejandría en casa de Pastret, y en Esmirna en casa de Pascal: no me preguntéis más. pt - Sim, é verdade, mas o guarda-livros só conhece as mercadorias que lhe declaram. Sei que carregamos algodão e mais nada; que o carregamento foi embarcado em Alexandria pelo Sr. Pastret e em Esmirna pelo Sr. Pascal; não me perguntem mais nada. ------------------------ ro — Da, îmi amintesc acum, murmura bietul parinte, agatându-se de acest pai, îmi amintesc ca mi-a spus ieri, ca avea pentru mine o lada cu cafea si o lada cu tutun. — Vedeti, spuse Danglars, asta este: în lipsa noastra, vama a facut o vizita pe bordul "Faraonului" si a descoperit contrabanda. Mercédès nu credea nimic din toate astea; caci, gâtuita pâna în momentul acela, durerea ei izbucni deodata în suspine. en "Now I recollect," said the afflicted old father; "my poor boy told me yesterday he had got a small case of coffee, and another of tobacco for me!" "There, you see," exclaimed Danglars. "Now the mischief is out; depend upon it the custom-house people went rummaging about the ship in our absence, and discovered poor Dantes' hidden treasures." Mercedes, however, paid no heed to this explanation of her lover's arrest. Her grief, which she had hitherto tried to restrain, now burst out in a violent fit of hysterical sobbing. fr – Oh ! je me rappelle maintenant, murmura le pauvre père se rattachant à ce débris, qu’il m’a dit hier qu’il avait pour moi une caisse de café et une caisse de tabac. – Voyez-vous, dit Danglars, c’est cela ; en notre absence la douane aura fait une visite à bord du Pharaon, et elle aura découvert le pot aux roses. Mercédès ne croyait point à tout cela ; car, comprimée jusqu’à ce moment, sa douleur éclata tout à coup en sanglots. de »Oho, da fällt mir ein«, murmelte der Vater, sich an diesen Strohhalm klammernd, »daß er mir gestern gesagt hat, er habe eine Kiste Kaffee und eine Kiste Tabak für mich.« »Sehen Sie«, rief Danglars, »das ist’s. In unserer Abwesenheit wird die Zollbehörde dem ›Pharao‹ einen Besuch abgestattet und die Bescherung entdeckt haben.« Mercedes glaubte überhaupt nichts von alledem. Ihr bis dahin 50 zurückgepreßter Schmerz machte sich plötzlich in Schluchzen Luft. it "Oh me ne ricordo bene" mormorò il povero padre, "mi ha detto ieri che aveva per me una cassa di caffè ed una di tabacco." "Vedete dunque" disse Danglars, "è questo. Nella nostra assenza la dogana avrà fatto una visita a bordo del Faraone, e avrà scoperto il contrabbando." Mercedes non credeva niente di tutto ciò. Compresso il dolore fino a quel momento, scoppiò ad un tratto in singulti. es -¡Oh!, ahora recuerdo -murmuró el pobre anciano al oír esto-, ahora recuerdo... Ayer me dijo que traía una caja de café y otra de tabaco. -Ya lo veis -dijo Danglars-, eso será sin duda; durante nuestra ausencia, los aduaneros habrán registrado El Faraón y lo habrán descubierto. Casi insensible hasta el momento, Mercedes dio al fin rienda suelta a su dolor. pt - Oh, agora me lembro! - murmurou o pobre pai, agarrando-se a esse destroço. - Agora me lembro ter-me dito ontem que trazia para mim uma caixa de café e uma caixa de tabaco. - Vê? - disse Danglars. - Deve ser isso. Na nossa ausência a alfândega terá feito uma visita a bordo do Pharaon e descoberto a caixa. Mas Mercedes não acreditava em nada daquilo. Se contera até ali, a sua dor desfez-se de súbito em soluços. ------------------------ ro — Haide, haide, nu-ti pierde speranta! spuse fara sa-si dea prea bine seama batrânul Dantès. — Speranta, repeta Danglars. — Speranta, încerca Fernand sa murmure. Dar cuvântul îl înabusea; buzele lui se miscara, însa nici un cuvânt nu-i iesi din gura. en "Come, come," said the old man, "be comforted, my poor child; there is still hope!" "Hope!" repeated Danglars. "Hope!" faintly murmured Fernand, but the word seemed to die away on his pale agitated lips, and a convulsive spasm passed over his countenance. fr – Allons, allons, espoir ! dit, sans trop savoir ce qu’il disait, le père Dantès. – Espoir ! répéta Danglars. – Espoir ! essaya de murmurer Fernand, mais ce mot l’étouffait ; ses lèvres s’agitèrent, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. de »Nun, nun, nur Mut!« redete Vater Dantès ihr zu, ohne selbst zu wissen, was er sagte. »Mut!« wiederholte Danglars. »Mut!« versuchte Ferdinand zu murmeln, aber seine Lippen bewegten sich, ohne einen Laut hervorzubringen. it "Coraggio, coraggio, speriamo!" disse il padre di Dantès. "Speriamo!" ripeté Danglars. "Speriamo" tentò di mormorare Fernando, ma questa parola lo soffocava, le sue labbra si agitarono, e non ne uscì alcun suono. es -¡Vamos, vamos, no hay que perder la esperanza! -dijo el padre de Dantés, sin saber siquiera lo que decía. -¡Esperanza! -repitió Danglars. -¡Esperanza! -murmuró Fernando; pero esta palabra le ahogaba; sus labios se agitaron sin articular ningún sonido. pt - Então, então, é preciso ter esperança! - disse sem saber muito bem o que dizia o Tio Dantés. - Sim, esperança - repetiu Danglars. - Esperança - tentou murmurar Fernand. Mas a palavra sufocava-o. Agitou os lábios e não conseguiu que nenhum som lhe saísse da boca. ------------------------ ro — Domnilor, striga unul din comesenii ramasi de santinela pe balcon; domnilor, o trasura! A, e domnul Morrel. Curaj! curaj! De buna seama ca ne aduce vesti bune. Mercédès si batrânul parinte alergara în întâmpinarea armatorului, pe care-l întâlnira la usa. Domnul Morrel era foarte palid. en "Good news! good news!" shouted forth one of the party stationed in the balcony on the lookout. "Here comes M. Morrel back. No doubt, now, we shall hear that our friend is released!" Mercedes and the old man rushed to meet the shipowner and greeted him at the door. He was very pale. fr – Messieurs ! cria un des convives resté en vedette sur la balustrade ; messieurs, une voiture ! Ah ! c’est monsieur Morrel, courage, courage ! sans doute qu’il nous apporte de bonnes nouvelles. Mercédès et le vieux père coururent au-devant de l’armateur, qu’ils rencontrèrent à la porte. Monsieur Morrel était fort pâle. de »Ein Wagen, ein Wagen!« rief einer der Teilnehmer, welcher als Posten auf dem Balkon geblieben war. »Ah, es ist Herr Morrel! Mut, Mut! jedenfalls bringt er gute Nachrichten.« Mercedes und der alte Vater eilten dem Reeder entgegen, den sie an der Tür trafen. Herr Morrel war sehr bleich. it "Amici!" gridò uno dei convitati che era rimasto di vedetta sulla terrazza. "Amici, una carrozza... Ah! É il signor Morrel! Coraggio! Senza dubbio ci porta una buona notizia." Mercedes ed il vecchio padre corsero verso l'armatore, che incontrarono sulla porta; il signor Morrel era pallidissimo. es -¡Señores! -gritó uno de los invitados que se había quedado en una de las ventanas-; señores, un carruaje... ¡Ah! ¡Es el señor Morrel! ¡Valor! Sin duda trae buenas noticias. Mercedes y el anciano saliéronle al encuentro, y reuniéronse con él en la puerta: el señor Morrel estaba sumamente pálido. pt - Senhores! - gritou um dos convivas que ficara de atalaia na balaustrada. - Senhores, uma carruagem! Ah, é o Sr. Morrel! Coragem, coragem! Traz-nos com certeza boas notícias. Mercedes e o velho pai correram ao encontro do armador, que encontraram à porta. O Sr. Morrel estava muito pálido. ------------------------ ro — Ei, ce e? strigara ei cu un singur glas. — Dragii mei, raspunse armatorul, clatinând din cap, lucrul e mai grav decât ne închipuiam. — Oh, domnule! exclama Mercédès, este nevinovat. en "What news?" exclaimed a general burst of voices. "Alas, my friends," replied M. Morrel, with a mournful shake of his head, "the thing has assumed a more serious aspect than I expected." "Oh, indeed — indeed, sir, he is innocent!" sobbed forth Mercedes. fr – Eh bien ? s’écrièrent-ils d’une même voix. – Eh bien, mes amis ! répondit l’armateur en secouant la tête, la chose est plus grave que nous ne le pensions. – Oh ! monsieur, s’écria Mercédès, il est innocent ! de »Nun?« riefen sie wie aus einem Munde. »Ach, meine Freunde«, antwortete der Reeder, den Kopf schüttelnd, »die Sache ist ernster, als wir glaubten!« »Oh, Herr Morrel«, rief Mercedes, »er ist unschuldig!« it "Ebbene?..." gridarono ad una voce. "Ebbene, amici miei" rispose l'armatore, scuotendo la testa, "l'affare è più grave di quello che noi possiamo pensare." "Oh signore" gridò Mercedes, "egli è innocente!" es -¿Qué hay? -exclamaron todos a un tiempo. -¡Ay!, amigos míos -respondió Morrel moviendo la cabeza-, la cosa es más grave de lo que nosotros suponíamos... -Señor -exclamó Mercedes-, ¡es inocente! pt - Então? - perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. - Então, meus amigos - respondeu o armador abanando a cabeça - o caso é mais grave do que nós pensávamos. - Mas, senhor, ele é inocente! - gritou Mercedes. ------------------------ ro — Cred si eu, raspunse domnul Morrel, însa i se aduc acuzatii... — Ce acuzatii? întreba batrânul Dantès. — Ca e agent bonapartist. en "That I believe!" answered M. Morrel; "but still he is charged" — "With what?" inquired the elder Dantes. "With being an agent of the Bonapartist faction!" fr – Je le crois, répondit monsieur Morrel, mais on l’accuse. – De quoi donc ? demanda le vieux Dantès. – D’être un agent bonapartiste. de »Ich glaube es«, entgegnete Herr Morrel, »aber man beschuldigt ihn.« »Wessen?« fragte der alte Dantès. »Ein bonapartistischer Agent zu sein.« it "Lo credo" rispose Morrel, "ma è accusato..." "Di che dunque?" domandò il vecchio Dantès. "Di essere un agente bonapartista!" es -Lo creo -respondió Morrel-; pero le acusan... -¿De qué? -preguntó el viejo Dantés. -De agente bonapartista. pt - Acredito - respondeu o Sr. Morrel. - Mas acusam-no... - De quê? - perguntou o velho Dantés. - De ser agente bonapartista. ------------------------ ro Aceia dintre cititorii mei care au trait pe vremea când se petrece istoria de fata, îsi vor reaminti ce cumplita acuzatie era pe atunci aceea pe care o formulase domnul Morrel. Mercédès scoase un strigat; batrânul cazu pe un scaun. en Many of our readers may be able to recollect how formidable such an accusation became in the period at which our story is dated. A despairing cry escaped the pale lips of Mercedes; the old man sank into a chair. fr Ceux de mes lecteurs qui ont vécu dans l’époque où se passe cette histoire se rappelleront quelle terrible accusation c’était, à cette époque-là, que celle que venait de formuler monsieur Morrel. Mercédès poussa un cri, le vieillard se laissa tomber sur une chaise. de Das war damals in Frankreich eine entsetzliche Anklage. Mercedes stieß einen Schrei aus; der Greis sank auf einen Stuhl. it Quelli dei lettori che hanno vissuto nell'epoca di cui tratta questa storia, si ricorderanno quale terribile accusa era allora quella riferita da Morrel. Mercedes gettò un grido e il vecchio si lasciò cadere sulla sedia. es Aquellos de nuestros lectores que hayan vivido en la época de esta historia recordarán cuán terrible era en aquel tiempo tal acusación. Mercedes exhaló un grito, y el anciano se dejó caer en una silla. pt Aqueles dos meus leitores que viveram na época em que se passa esta história se recordarão que terrível acusação era então aquela que o Sr. Morrel acabava de formular. Mercedes soltou um grito; o velho deixou-se cair numa cadeira. ------------------------ ro — Aha, murmura Caderousse, m-ai înselat, Danglars, gluma a fost dusa pâna la capat: nu vreau sa-i las pe batrân si pe fata sa moara de durere, am sa le spun totul. en "Ah, Danglars!" whispered Caderousse, "you have deceived me — the trick you spoke of last night has been played; but I cannot suffer a poor old man or an innocent girl to die of grief through your fault. I am determined to tell them all about it." fr – Ah ! murmura Caderousse, vous m’avez trompé, Danglars, et la plaisanterie a été faite ; mais je ne veux pas laisser mourir de douleur ce vieillard et cette jeune fille, et je vais tout leur dire. de »Aha«, sagte Caderousse leise, »du hast mich belogen, Danglars! Der Scherz ist also zur Ausführung gekommen, aber ich will diesen Greis und dieses junge Mädchen nicht vor Gram sterben lassen und ihnen alles sagen.« it "Ah" mormorò Caderousse, "voi mi avete ingannato, Danglars, quello che voi chiamate scherzo, fu fatto. Ma io non voglio lasciar morire di dolore questo vecchio e questa ragazza, vado a spiegar loro ogni cosa." es -¡Oh! -murmuró Caderousse-, me habéis engañado, Danglars, y al fin hicisteis lo de ayer. Pero no quiero dejar morir a ese anciano y a esa joven, y voy a contárselo todo. pt - Ah! - murmurou Caderousse. - Vocês enganaram-me, Danglars, e pregaram a partida a Dantés. Mas não quero ver morrer de dor esse velho e essa garota e vou dizer-lhes tudo. ------------------------ ro — Taci, nenorocitule, striga Danglars apucându-l de mâna pe Caderousse. Nu garantez altminteri nici de tine. Cine îti spune ca Dantès nu e cu adevarat vinovat? Vasul a ajuns la insula Elba, el a coborât acolo si a stat o zi întreaga la Porto-Ferrajo; daca s-o fi gasit asupra lui vreo scrisoare compromitatoare, cei care îi vor lua apararea au sa treaca drept complici. en "Be silent, you simpleton!" cried Danglars, grasping him by the arm, "or I will not answer even for your own safety. Who can tell whether Dantes be innocent or guilty? The vessel did touch at Elba, where he quitted it, and passed a whole day in the island. Now, should any letters or other documents of a compromising character be found upon him, will it not be taken for granted that all who uphold him are his accomplices?" fr – Tais-toi, malheureux ! s’écria Danglars en saisissant la main de Caderousse, ou je ne réponds pas de toi-même ; qui te dit que Dantès n’est pas véritablement coupable ? le bâtiment a touché à l’île d’Elbe, il y est descendu, il est resté tout un jour à Porto-Ferrajo ; si l’on trouvait sur lui quelque lettre qui le compromette, ceux qui l’auraient soutenu passeraient pour ses complices. de »Schweig, Unglücksmensch!« rief Danglars, indem er Caderousse bei der Hand faßte, »sonst stehe ich nicht für dich selbst. Wer sagt dir, daß Dantès nicht wirklich schuldig ist? Das Schiff hat an der Insel Elba angelegt, er ist ans Land gestiegen und einen ganzen Tag in Porto Ferrajo geblieben. Fände man bei ihm einen Brief, der ihn kompromittierte, so würden alle, welche ihm beigestanden haben, für seine Mitschuldigen gelten.« it "Taci, disgraziato!" esclamò Danglars, afferrando la mano di Caderousse, "o io non rispondo della tua vita. Chi ti dice che Dantès non sia veramente colpevole? Il bastimento si è fermato all'isola d'Elba, egli è disceso; è rimasto un giorno intero a Portoferraio. Se si è trovata qualche lettera compromettente, potrebbero essere definiti suoi complici coloro che volessero sostenerlo." es -¡Calla, infeliz! -exclamó Danglars agarrando la mano de Caderousse-, ¡calla!, o no respondo de ti. ¿Quién te dice que Dantés no es culpable? El buque tocó en la isla de Elba; él desembarcó, permaneciendo todo el día en Porto-Ferrajo. Si le han hallado con alguna carta que le comprometa, los que le defiendan, pasarán por cómplices suyos. pt - Cale-se, desgraçado - ordenou-lhe Danglars, agarrando a mão de Caderousse --, ou não respondo por mim. Quem te disse que Dantés não é realmente culpado? O navio escalou a ilha de Elba e ele desembarcou e ficou um dia inteiro em Porto Ferraio. Se lhe encontrassem alguma carta comprometedora, aqueles que o tivessem defendido passariam por seus cúmplices. ------------------------ ro Cu instinctul rapid al egoismului, Caderousse întelese întreaga temeinicie a acestei judecati. Îl privi pe Danglars cu ochi prostiti, de teama si de durere, iar pentru pasul facut înainte, se trase doi înapoi. — Atunci sa asteptam, murmura el. en With the rapid instinct of selfishness, Caderousse readily perceived the solidity of this mode of reasoning; he gazed, doubtfully, wistfully, on Danglars, and then caution supplanted generosity. "Suppose we wait a while, and see what comes of it," said he, casting a bewildered look on his companion. fr Caderousse, avec l’instinct rapide de l’égoïsme, comprit toute la solidité de ce raisonnement ; il regarda Danglars avec des yeux hébétés par la crainte et la douleur, et, pour un pas qu’il avait fait en avant, il en fit deux en arrière. – Attendons, alors, murmura-t-il. de Caderousse begriff mit dem schnellen Instinkte des Egoismus das Begründete dieses Einwurfs; er sah Danglars mit Augen voll Furcht und Schmerz an und sagte leise: 51 »Warten wir denn ab.« it Caderousse aveva l'istinto rapido dell'egoismo, e capì tutta la solidità di questo ragionamento; guardò Danglars con occhi ebeti dal timore e dal dolore, e per un passo che aveva fatto in avanti, ne fece due indietro. "Aspettiamo allora" mormorò. es Con el rápido instinto del egoísmo, Caderousse comprendió lo atinado de la observación, miró a Danglars con admiración, y retrocedió dos pasos. -Esperemos, pues -murmuró. pt Com o instinto apurado do egoísmo, Caderousse compreendeu a perfeita solidez deste raciocínio. Fitou Danglars com olhos embrutecidos pelo medo e pela dor e por um passo que dera em frente deu dois atrás. - Esperemos então - murmurou. ------------------------ ro — Da, sa asteptam, spuse Danglars; daca e nevinovat, au sa-l puna în libertate; daca e vinovat, ne compromitem zadarnic pentru un conspirator. — În cazul asta sa plecam. Nu mai pot sa zabovesc aici. — Da, vino, spuse Danglars încântat ca gaseste un tovaras de retragere. Vino, si sa-i lasam sa iasa din încurcatura cum vor putea. en "To be sure!" answered Danglars. "Let us wait, by all means. If he be innocent, of course he will be set at liberty; if guilty, why, it is no use involving ourselves in a conspiracy." "Let us go, then. I cannot stay here any longer." "With all my heart!" replied Danglars, pleased to find the other so tractable. "Let us take ourselves out of the way, and leave things for the present to take their course." fr – Oui, attendons, dit Danglars ; s’il est innocent, on le mettra en liberté ; s’il est coupable, il est inutile de se compromettre pour un conspirateur. – Alors, partons, je ne puis rester plus longtemps ici. – Oui, viens, dit Danglars enchanté de trouver un compagnon de retraite, viens, et laissons-les se tirer de là comme ils pourront. de »Ja, warten wir’s ab«, stimmte Danglars zu, »wenn er unschuldig ist, wird man ihn freilassen; ist er schuldig, so ist es unnütz, sich eines Verschwörers wegen bloßzustellen.« »Dann laß uns gehen, ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben.« »Ja, komm«, sagte Danglars, erfreut, jemand zu haben, der gleichzeitig mit ihm ging, »komm und laß sie sich helfen, so gut sie können.« it "Aspettiamo" disse Danglars, "se è innocente sarà messo in libertà; se è reo, è inutile comp romettersi per un cospiratore." "Allora partiamo, io non posso restare qui più a lungo." "Sì, vieni" disse Danglars, contento di trovare un compagno nella ritirata, "vieni, e lasciamoli uscire d'impaccio come potranno." es -Sí, esperemos -dijo Danglars-; si es inocente, le pondrán en libertad; si es culpable, no vale la pena comprometerse por un conspirador. -Vámonos, no puedo permanecer aquí por más tiempo. -Sí, ven -dijo Danglars, satisfecho al alejarse acompañado-; ven, y dejemos que salgan como puedan de ese atolladero. pt - Sim, esperemos - disse Danglars. - Se estiver inocente, o colocarão em liberdade; se for culpado, é inútil nos comprometermos por um conspirador. - Então saiamos porque não posso ficar mais tempo aqui. - Sim, vamos - concordou Danglars, encantado por encontrar um companheiro de retirada. - Vamos e eles que se arranjem como puderem. ------------------------ ro Plecara. Redevenind sprijinul fetei, Fernand o lua pe Mercédès de mâna si o readuse la Catalani. Prietenii lui Dantès îl readusera la rândul lor, pe batrânul aproape lesinat, în aleea Meilhan. Zvonul ca Dantès fusese arestat ca agent bonapartist se raspândi curând în tot orasul. en After their departure, Fernand, who had now again become the friend and protector of Mercedes, led the girl to her home, while the friends of Dantes conducted the now half-fainting man back to his abode. The rumor of Edmond's arrest as a Bonapartist agent was not slow in circulating throughout the city. fr Ils partirent : Fernand, redevenu l’appui de la jeune fille, prit Mercédès par la main et la ramena aux Catalans. Les amis de Dantès ramenèrent, de leur côté, aux allées de Meilhan, le vieillard presque évanoui. Bientôt cette rumeur que Dantès venait d’être arrêté comme agent bonapartiste se répandit par toute la ville. de Sie entfernten sich. Ferdinand, der wieder die Stütze des jungen Mädchens geworden war, nahm Mercedes an der Hand und führte sie ins Katalonierdorf zurück; Dantès’ Freunde brachten den fast ohnmächtigen Greis zu seiner Wohnung in den Allées de Meilhan. Bald verbreitete sich das Gerücht, daß Dantès als bonapartistischer Agent verhaftet worden sei, in der ganzen Stadt. it Essi partirono. Fernando, ridivenuto il sostegno della ragazza, prese Mercedes per la mano, e la ricondusse ai Catalani. Gli amici di Dantès ricondussero il vecchio quasi svenuto ai viali di Meillan. Ben presto la notizia che Dantès era stato arrestato come agente bonapartista, si sparse per tutta la città. es Tan pronto como partieron, Fernando, que había vuelto a ser el apoyo de la joven, cogió a Mercedes de la mano y la condujo a los Catalanes. Los amigos de Dantés condujeron a su vez a la alameda de Meillán al anciano casi desmayado. En seguida se esparció por la ciudad el rumor de que Dantés acababa de ser preso por agente bonapartista. pt Saíram. Fernand, que reassumira o seu papel de amparo da jovem, pegou na mão de Mercedes; e reconduziu-a aos Catalães. Os amigos de Dantés, pela sua parte, acompanharam às Alamedas de Meilhan o velho quase desfalecido. Em breve se espalhou por toda a cidade o boato de que Dantés fora preso como agente bonapartista. ------------------------ ro — Ai fi putut sa crezi asta, draga Danglars? spuse domnul Morrel, ajungându- l din urma pe agentul contabil si pe, Caderousse, caci se înapoia si el la oras, cu toata graba, ca sa afle vreo stire directa cu privire la Edmond din partea substitutului de procuror regal, domnul de Villefort, pe care-l cunostea întrucâtva. Ai fi putut sa crezi asta? en "Could you ever have credited such a thing, my dear Danglars?" asked M. Morrel, as, on his return to the port for the purpose of gleaning fresh tidings of Dantes, from M. de Villefort, the assistant procureur, he overtook his supercargo and Caderousse. "Could you have believed such a thing possible?" fr – Eussiez-vous cru cela, mon cher Danglars ? dit monsieur Morrel en rejoignant son agent comptable et Caderousse, car il regagnait lui-même 41 la ville en toute hâte, pour avoir quelque nouvelle directe d’Edmond par le substitut du procureur du roi, monsieur de Villefort, qu’il connaissait un peu ; auriez-vous cru cela ? de »Hätten Sie das geglaubt, mein lieber Danglars?« fragte Herr Morrel, als er seinen Rechnungsführer und Caderousse einholte; er eilte nach der Stadt zurück, um etwas Genaueres über Edmond vom Zweiten Staatsanwalt, Herrn von Villefort, den er kannte, zu erfahren; »hätten Sie das geglaubt?« it "L'avreste creduto, caro Danglars?" disse Morrel raggiungendo il suo computista e Caderousse, volendo rientrare in fretta in città, per avere qualche notizia diretta di Edmondo dal sostituto del Procuratore del Re, signor Villefort, che egli conosceva un poco. "Lo avreste mai creduto?" es -¿Quién lo hubiera creído, mi querido Danglars? -dijo el señor Morrel reuniéndose a éste y a Caderousse, en el camino de Marsella, adonde se dirigía apresuradamente para adquirir algunas noticias directas de Edmundo por el sustituto del procurador del rey, señor de Villefort, con quien tenía algunas relaciones-. ¿Lo hubierais vos creído? pt - Pode acreditar em semelhante coisa, meu caro Danglars? - perguntou o Sr. Morrel, juntando-se ao seu guarda-livros e a Caderousse, pois ele próprio regressava apressadamente à cidade a fim de procurar saber alguma notícia direta de Edmond através do substituto do procurador régio, Sr. de Villefort, que conhecia superficialmente. - Acredita em semelhante coisa? ------------------------ ro — O, domnule, raspunse Danglars, va spusesem ca Dantès a poposit fara nici un motiv pe insula Elba si ca, va amintiti, popasul mi s-a parut suspect. — Dar ai împartasit banuielile dumitale si altcuiva afara de mine? en "Why, you know I told you," replied Danglars, "that I considered the circumstance of his having anchored at the Island of Elba as a very suspicious circumstance." "And did you mention these suspicions to any person beside myself?" fr – Dame ! monsieur, répondit Danglars, je vous avais dit que Dantès, sans aucun motif, avait relâché à l’île d’Elbe, et cette relâche, vous le savez, m’avait paru suspecte. – Mais aviez-vous fait part de vos soupçons à d’autres qu’à moi ! de »Je nun, Herr Morrel«, antwortete Danglars, »ich sagte Ihnen schon, daß Dantès ohne ersichtlichen Grund an der Insel Elba angelegt hat, und Sie wissen, mir ist dieser Aufenthalt verdächtig erschienen.« »Haben Sie denn aber anderen von Ihrem Verdacht Mitteilung gemacht?« it "Diamine signore" rispose Danglars, "io vi avevo detto che Dantès non si sarebbe fermato senza un motivo all'isola d'Elba, e questa fermata, voi lo sapete, mi era sembrata sospetta." "Ma avete detto a qualcuno, oltre che a me, di questo vostro sospetto?" es -¡Diantre! -exclamó Danglars-, ya os dije que Dantés hizo escala en la isla de Elba sin motivo alguno, lo cual me pareció sospechoso. -Pero ¿comunicasteis vuestras sospechas a alguien más que a mí? pt - Ora essa, senhor! - respondeu Danglars. - já lhe tinha dito que Dantés, sem nenhum motivo, aportara à ilha de Elba e que essa escala me parecera suspeita. ------------------------ ro — M-am ferit, domnule, adauga Danglars în soapta. Stiti bine ca, din cauza unchiului dumneavoastra, domnul Policar Morrel, care a servit sub celalalt, si care nu-si ascunde gândul, lumea va banuieste ca va pare rau dupa Napoleon; mi-ar fi fost frica sa nu-i fac vreun rau lui Edmond si apoi dumneavoastra. Sunt lucruri pe care un subordonat e dator sa le spuna armatorului sau si sa le tainuiasca cu strasnicie fata de altii. en "Certainly not!" returned Danglars. Then added in a low whisper, "You understand that, on account of your uncle, M. Policar Morrel, who served under the other government, and who does not altogether conceal what he thinks on the subject, you are strongly suspected of regretting the abdication of Napoleon. I should have feared to injure both Edmond and yourself, had I divulged my own apprehensions to a soul. I am too well aware that though a subordinate, like myself, is bound to acquaint the shipowner with everything that occurs, there are many things he ought most carefully to conceal from all else." fr – Je m’en serais bien gardé, monsieur ajouta tout bas Danglars ; vous savez bien qu’à cause de votre oncle, monsieur Policar Morrel, qui a servi sous l’autre et qui ne cache pas sa pensée, on vous soupçonne de regretter Napoléon ; j’aurais eu peur de faire tort à Edmond et ensuite à vous ; il y a des choses qu’il est du devoir d’un subordonné de dire à son armateur et de cacher sévèrement aux autres. de »Ich würde mich gehütet haben«, antwortete Danglars leise, »Sie wissen, daß man Sie wegen Ihres Onkels, des Herrn Policar Morrel, der unter dem andern gedient hat und aus seinen Gedanken kein Geheimnis macht, beargwöhnt, daß Sie mit Napoleon sympathisieren. Ich hätte befürchten müssen, Edmond und in der Folge auch Ihnen zu schaden; es gibt Dinge, die ein Untergebener die Pflicht hat, seinem Reeder zu sagen, aber anderen gegenüber streng geheimzuhalten.« it "Me ne sarei ben guardato" soggiunse a bassa voce Danglars, "voi sapete bene che a cagione di vostro zio, Policarpo Morrel, che ha servito sotto l'altro e che non nasconde il suo pensiero, voi siete sospetti di amare Napoleone, e avrei avuto paura di far torto ad Edmondo, non meno che a voi. Vi sono cose, che è dovere del subordinato dire al suo armatore, e tenere severamente celate agli altri." es -Líbreme Dios de ello, señor Morrel -dijo en voz baja Danglars-; bien sabéis que por culpa de vuestro tío, el señor Policarpo Morrel, que ha servido en sus ejércitos, y que no oculta sus opiniones, sospechan que lamentáis la caída de Napoleón, y mucho me disgustaría el causar algún perjuicio a Edmundo o a vos. Hay ciertas cosas que un subordinado debe decir a su principal, y ocultar cuidadosamente a los demás. pt - Mas deu conta das suas suspeitas a mais alguém além de mim? - Nem por sombras, senhor - respondeu Danglars, baixinho. - O senhor bem sabe que por causa do seu tio, Sr. Policar Morrel, que serviu o outro e que não oculta as suas idéias, há quem desconfie que lamenta a sorte de Napoleão. Recearia prejudicar Edmond e depois o senhor. Há coisas que um subordinado tem o dever de dizer ao seu armador e esconder rigorosamente dos outros. ------------------------ ro — Bine, Danglars, bine, glasui armatorul. Esti un baiat de isprava, de aceea ma gândisem dinainte la dumneata, în cazul când bietul Dantès ar fi devenit capitanul "Faraonului". — În ce fel, domnule? en "'Tis well, Danglars — 'tis well!" replied M. Morrel. "You are a worthy fellow; and I had already thought of your interests in the event of poor Edmond having become captain of the Pharaon." "Is it possible you were so kind?" fr – Bien, Danglars ! bien, dit l’armateur, vous êtes un brave garçon ; aussi j’avais d’avance pensé à vous dans le cas où ce pauvre Dantès fût devenu capitaine du Pharaon. – Comment cela, monsieur ? de »Ganz recht, Danglars, ganz recht, Sie sind ein braver Kerl; ich hatte auch schon an Sie gedacht, für den Fall, daß der arme Dantès Kapitän des ›Pharao‹ geworden wäre.« 52 »Wieso, Herr Morrel?« it "Bene, Danglars, bene!" disse Morrel. "Voi siete un brav'uomo! Così avevo pensato a voi nel caso in cui questo povero Dantès fosse divenuto capitano del Faraone." "Come, signore?" es -¡Bien! Danglars, ¡bien! -contestó el naviero-, sois un hombre honrado. Hice bien al pensar en vos para cuando ese pobre Dantés hubiese llegado a ser capitán del Faraón. -Pues ¿cómo...? pt - Muito bem, Danglars, muito bem! - aprovou o armador. - Você é um excelente rapaz. Por isso, pensei antecipadamente em si, no caso do pobre Dantés vir a ser comandante do Pharaon. - Como assim, senhor? ------------------------ ro — Da, l-am întrebat dinainte pe Dantès ce gândeste despre dumneata si daca ar fi avut vreun motiv sa nu te mentina în post, caci nu stiu de ce bagasem parca de seama ca între voi era o raceala. — Si ce v-a raspuns? en "Yes, indeed; I had previously inquired of Dantes what was his opinion of you, and if he should have any reluctance to continue you in your post, for somehow I have perceived a sort of coolness between you." "And what was his reply?" fr – Oui, j’avais d’avance demandé à Dantès ce qu’il pensait de vous, et s’il aurait quelque répugnance à vous garder à votre poste, car, je ne sais pourquoi, j’avais cru remarquer qu’il y avait du froid entre vous. – Et que vous a-t-il répondu ? de »Ja, ich hatte Dantès gefragt, was er von Ihnen dächte und ob er irgend etwas dagegen hätte, daß Sie auf Ihrem Posten blieben; denn ich weiß nicht weshalb, aber ich hatte zu bemerken geglaubt, daß eine gewisse Kälte zwischen Ihnen herrschte.« »Und was hat er Ihnen geantwortet?« it "Sì, avevo già domandato a Dantès cosa pensava di voi, e se avesse avuto obiezioni a conservarvi il posto; non so perché mi era sembrato scorgere qualche screzio fra voi due." "E che vi ha risposto?" es -Sí, ya había preguntado a Dantés qué pensaba de vos y si tenía alguna repugnancia en que os quedarais en vuestro puesto, pues, yo no sé por qué, me pareció notar que os tratabais con alguna frialdad. -¿Y qué os respondió? pt - Sim, perguntei previamente a Dantés o que pensava a seu respeito e se teria alguma repugnância em conservá-lo no seu lugar. Porque, não sei porquê, julguei ter notado certa frieza entre vocês. - E que lhe respondeu ele? ------------------------ ro — Ca într-adevar, a avut, într-o împrejurare pe care nu mi-a spus-o, oarecari porniri împotriva dumitale, însa ca orice persoana care se bucura de încrederea armatorului avea si încrederea sa. — Fatarnicul! murmura Danglars. en "That he certainly did think he had given you offence in an affair which he merely referred to without entering into particulars, but that whoever possessed the good opinion and confidence of the ship's owner would have his preference also." 52 "The hypocrite!" murmured Danglars. fr – Qu’il croyait effectivement avoir eu, dans une circonstance qu’il ne m’a pas dite, quelques torts envers vous, mais que toute personne qui avait la confiance de l’armateur avait la sienne. – L’hypocrite ! murmura Danglars. de »Daß er in der Tat glaube, Ihnen einmal – die Umstände hat er mir nicht gesagt – unrecht getan zu haben, daß aber jeder, welcher das Vertrauen des Reeders genösse, auch das seinige besäße.« »Der Heuchler!« murmelte Danglars. it "Che credeva effettivamente avere avuto, in una circostanza che non ha voluto precisare, qualche torto verso di voi; ma che chiunque avesse avuto la fiducia dell'armatore, avrebbe anche avuto la sua!..." es -Que creía efectivamente que, por una causa que no me dijo, le guardabais cierto rencor; pero que todo el que poseía la confianza del consignatario, poseía la suya también. -¡Hipócrita! -murmuró Danglars. pt - Que efetivamente julgava ter tido, numa circunstância que me não revelou, algumas razões de queixa a seu respeito, mas que qualquer pessoa que tivesse a confiança do armador teria a dele. - Hipócrita! - murmurou Danglars. ------------------------ ro — Bietul Dantès, glasui Caderousse, fapt e ca era un baiat admirabil. — Da, dar deocamdata, spuse domnul Morrel, iata, "Faraonul" e fara capitan. — O, spuse Danglars, sa nadajduim, — întrucât pâna în trei luni nu putem sa plecam — ca, pâna atunci Dantès va fi pus în libertate. en "Poor Dantes!" said Caderousse. "No one can deny his being a noble-hearted young fellow." "But meanwhile," continued M. Morrel, "here is the Pharaon without a captain." "Oh," replied Danglars, "since we cannot leave this port for the next three months, let us hope that ere the expiration of that period Dantes will be set at liberty." fr – Pauvre Dantès ! dit Caderousse, c’est un fait qu’il était excellent garçon. – Oui ; mais en attendant, dit Morrel, voilà le Pharaon sans capitaine. – Oh ! dit Danglars, il faut espérer, puisque nous ne pouvons repartir que dans trois mois, que d’ici à cette époque Dantès sera mis en liberté. de »Der arme Dantès!« sagte Caderousse. »Er war wirklich ein prächtiger Junge.« »Ja«, bemerkte Herr Morrel, »aber vorläufig ist der ›Pharao‹ ohne Kapitän.« »Oh«, meinte Danglars, »wir können vor einem Vierteljahr nicht wieder in See stechen, und bis dahin ist Dantès hoffentlich wieder frei.« it "Povero ragazzo" disse Caderousse, "è un fatto ch'egli era un eccellente giovane." "Sì, ma frattanto" disse Morrel, "ecco il Faraone senza capitano." "Oh, bisogna sperare, poiché non possiamo ripartire che fra tre mesi, che di qui a quell'epoca Dantès sia messo in libertà." es -¡Pobrecillo! -dijo Caderousse-,era un muchacho excelente. -Sí, pero entretanto -indicó el señor Morrel-, tenemos al Faraón sin capitán. -¡Oh! -dijo Danglars-, bien podemos esperar, puesto que no partimos hasta dentro de tres meses, que para entonces ya estará libre Dantés. pt - Pobre Dantés! - suspirou Caderousse. - Não há dúvida que era um excelente rapaz. - Pois sim, mas entretanto o Pharaon está sem comandante - observou o Sr. Morrel. - Oh - disse Danglars --, é preciso esperar, pois só podemos partir daqui a três meses e entretanto Dantés será posto em liberdade! ------------------------ ro — De buna seama, dar pâna atunci? — Pâna atunci sunt eu, domnule Morrel, spuse Danglars. Stiti ca eu ma pricep la manevrarea unui vas, tot asa de bine ca orice capitan de cursa lunga. Servindu-va de mine, veti avea chiar un avantaj, caci atunci când Edmond o sa iasa din închisoare, nu veti fi obligat fata de nimeni, el îsi va relua locul sau, eu pe-al meu, si gata. en "No doubt; but in the meantime?" "I am entirely at your service, M. Morrel," answered Danglars. "You know that I am as capable of managing a ship as the most experienced captain in the service; and it will be so far advantageous to you to accept my services, that upon Edmond's release from prison no further change will be requisite on board the Pharaon than for Dantes and myself each to resume our respective posts." fr – Sans doute ; mais jusque-là ? – Eh bien ! jusque-là, me voici, monsieur Morrel, dit Danglars. Vous savez que je connais le maniement d’un navire aussi bien que le premier capitaine au long cours venu. Cela vous offrira même un avantage de vous servir de moi, car lorsque Edmond sortira de prison, vous n’aurez personne à remercier : il reprendra sa place et moi la mienne, voilà tout. de »Ohne Zweifel, aber bis dahin?« »Nun, bis dahin bin ich ja da, Herr Morrel«, sagte Danglars. »Sie wissen, daß ich die Führung eines Schiffes ebensogut verstehe wie ein Kapitän; Sie werden sogar einen Vorteil haben, wenn Sie sich meiner bedienen, denn Sie brauchen dann, wenn Edmond die Freiheit erhält, niemand zu entlassen; er nimmt dann einfach seine Stelle wieder ein und ich die meinige.« it "Senza dubbio. Ma fino a quell'epoca?" "Ebbene, sino a quell'epoca, eccomi qua signor Morrel" disse Danglars. "Voi sapete che conosco il modo di tenere un bastimento, quanto un capitano venuto da un lungo viaggio. Ciò vi offre nello stesso tempo il vantaggio di servirvi di me, e, allorché Edmondo uscirà di prigione, non dovrete licenziare nessuno egli riprenderà il suo posto ed io il mio." es -Sí, pero mientras tanto... -¡Mientras tanto..., aquí me tenéis, señor Morrel! -dijo Danglars-. Bien sabéis que conozco el manejo de un buque tan bien como el mejor capitán. Esto no os obligará a nada, pues cuando Dantés salga de la prisión volverá a su puesto, yo al mío, y pax Christi. pt - Decerto. Mas até lá ? - Bom, até lá estou às suas ordens, Sr. Morrel - respondeu Danglars. - Sabe perfeitamente que sou capaz de dirigir um navio tão bem como qualquer comandante de longo curso de fresca data. Além disso, utilizando os meus préstimos terá a vantagem de não estar em favor com ninguém quando Edmond sair da prisão: ele ocupará o seu lugar e eu o meu e pronto. ------------------------ ro — Îti multumesc, Danglars, glasui armatorul. Iata o solutie care împaca totul. Ia deci comanda, te autorizez, si supravegheaza debarcarea: orice catastrofa li s-ar întâmpla indivizilor, afacerile nu trebuie sa sufere. — Fiti pe pace, domnule, dar o sa-l putem vedea cel putin pe bunul Edmond? en "Thanks, Danglars — that will smooth over all difficulties. I fully authorize you at once to assume the command of the Pharaon, and look carefully to the unloading of her freight. Private misfortunes must never be allowed to interfere with business." "Be easy on that score, M. Morrel; but do you think we shall be permitted to see our poor Edmond?" fr – Merci, Danglars, dit l’armateur ; voilà en effet qui concilie tout. Prenez donc le commandement, je vous y autorise, et surveillez le débarquement : il ne faut jamais, quelque catastrophe qui arrive aux individus, que les affaires souffrent. – Soyez tranquille, monsieur. Mais pourra-t-on le voir, au moins, ce bon Edmond ? de »Danke Ihnen, Danglars«, entgegnete der Reeder; »so regelt sich in der Tat alles vortrefflich. Übernehmen Sie also das Kommando, ich bevollmächtige Sie dazu, und überwachen Sie das Löschen; was auch den Personen zustoßen möge, die Geschäfte dürfen nie darunter leiden.« »Seien Sie unbesorgt, Herr Morrel; aber wird man den braven Edmond nicht wenigstens sehen können?« it "Grazie, Danglars" disse l'armatore, "ecco difatti il modo di conciliare tutto. Prendete dunque il comando, io ve ne autorizzo, e sorvegliate lo sbarco; non bisogna mai, per la disgrazia di un individuo, che gli affari ne soffrano." "State tranquillo, signore... Si potrà almeno vederlo il buon Edmondo?" es -Gracias, Danglars, así se concilia todo, en efecto. Tomad, pues, el mando, os autorizo a ello, y presenciad el desembarque. Los asuntos no deben entorpecerse porque suceda una desgracia a alguno de la tripulación. -Sí, señor, confiad en mí. ¿Y podré ver al pobre Edmundo? pt - Obrigado, Danglars - disse o armador. - De fato, isso concilia tudo. Tome, pois, o comando com minha autorização e vigie o desembarque. Não é forçoso que sempre que acontece alguma catástrofe aos indivíduos os negócios sofram. - Esteja descansado, senhor. Mas poderemos ao menos ver o pobre Edmond? ------------------------ ro — Îti voi spune asta curând, Danglars; am sa caut sa vorbesc cu domnul de Villefort si sa intervin pe lânga el în favoarea arestatului. Stiu ca e un regalist înversunat dar, — ce dracu'! oricât de regalist si de procuror ar fi, e om si el, si nu-l cred rau. — Nu, spuse Danglars, dar am auzit ca e ambitios, si asta aduce cu rautatea. en "I will let you know that directly I have seen M. de Villefort, whom I shall endeavor to interest in Edmond's favor. I am aware he is a furious royalist; but, in spite of that, and of his being king's attorney, he is a man like ourselves, and I fancy not a bad sort of one." "Perhaps not," replied Danglars; "but I hear that he is ambitious, and that's rather against him." fr – Je vous dirai cela tout à l’heure, Danglars. Je vais tâcher de parler à monsieur de Villefort et d’intercéder près de lui en faveur du prisonnier. Je sais bien que c’est un royaliste enragé ; mais, que diable ! tout royaliste et procureur du roi qu’il est, il est homme aussi, et je ne le crois pas méchant. – Non, dit Danglars ; mais j’ai entendu dire qu’il était ambitieux, et cela se ressemble beaucoup. de »Das werde ich Ihnen sogleich sagen, Danglars; ich will versuchen, mit Herrn von Villefort zu sprechen, und mich bei ihm zugunsten des Gefangenen verwenden. Ich weiß wohl, daß er ein wütender Royalist ist, aber immerhin, trotz Royalist und 53 Staatsanwalt, er ist auch ein Mensch, und ich halte ihn nicht für schlecht.« »Nein«, meinte Danglars, »aber er soll ehrgeizig sein, und ehrgeizige Leute sind selten gut.« it "Vi risponderò in breve. Vado a cercare di parlare col signor Villefort ed intercedere il suo favore per il prigioniero. Io so bene che è di parte regia; ma, che diavolo, quantunque regio e procuratore del Re, è tuttavia un uomo e non lo credo cattivo." "No" disse Danglars, "ma ho inteso dire che è ambizioso, e l'ambizione è molto vicina al cinismo." es -Pronto os lo diré, Danglars. Voy a hablar al señor de Villefort, y a influir con él en favor del preso. Bien sé que es un realista furioso; pero, aunque realista y procurador del rey, también es hombre, y no le creo de muy mal corazón. -No -repuso Danglars-; pero me han dicho que es ambicioso, y entonces... pt - Lhe responderei daqui a pouco, Danglars. Vou procurar falar com o Sr. de Villefort e interceder junto dele a favor do prisioneiro. Bem sei que é um monárquico arrebatado, mas que diabo, por mais monárquico e procurador régio que seja também é um homem e não o creio mau. - Pois não - admitiu Danglars --, mas ouvi dizer que era ambicioso e isso assemelha-se muito. ------------------------ ro — În sfârsit, glasui domnul Morrel cu un suspin, vom vedea; du-te la bord, ca vin si eu acolo. Si se desparti de cei doi prieteni, îndreptându-se spre Palatul Justitiei. — Vezi ce întorsatura ia chestia? se adresa Danglars lui Caderousse. Mai ai chef sa-l sustii pe Dantès acum? en "Well, well," returned M. Morrel, "we shall see. But now hasten on board, I will join you there ere long." So saying, the worthy shipowner quitted the two allies, and proceeded in the direction of the Palais de Justice. "You see," said Danglars, addressing Caderousse, "the turn things have taken. Do you still feel any desire to stand up in his defence?" fr – Enfin, dit monsieur Morrel avec un soupir, nous verrons ; allez à bord, je vous y rejoins. Et il quitta les deux amis pour prendre le chemin du Palais de Justice. – Tu vois, dit Danglars à Caderousse, la tournure que prend l’affaire. Astu encore envie d’aller soutenir Dantès, maintenant ? de »Nun, wir werden ja sehen«, sagte Herr Morrel mit einem Seufzer. »Gehen Sie an Bord, ich werde Sie dort treffen.« Er verließ die beiden Freunde, um den Weg nach dem Justizpalaste einzuschlagen. »Du siehst«, sagte Danglars zu Caderousse, »welche Wendung die Geschichte nimmt. Hast du noch Lust, dich für Dantès zu verwenden?« it "Infine" disse Morrel con un sospiro, "staremo a vedere, andate a bordo che vi raggiungerò in breve." Ed abbandonò i due amici per prendere la strada del Palazzo di Giustizia. "Tu vedi" disse Danglars a Caderousse, "il giro che prende l'affare: hai ancora l'intenzione di andare a difendere Dantès?" es -En fin -repuso Morrel suspirando-, allá veremos. Id a bordo, que yo voy en seguida. Y se separó de los dos amigos para tomar el camino del Palacio de Justicia. -Ya ves el sesgo que va tomando el asunto -dijo Danglars a Caderousse-; ¿piensas todavía en defender a Dantés? pt - Enfim, veremos - disse o Sr. Morrel, suspirando. - Vá para bordo que irei ter com ele. E deixemos os dois amigos para tomar o caminho do Palácio da Justiça. - Está vendo o aspecto que o caso adquiriu? - disse Danglars a Caderousse. - Ainda quer defender Dantés? ------------------------ ro — De buna seama, nu; cu toate astea, este grozava gluma care are atari urmari. — Ei, cine a facut-o? Nici tu, nici eu, nu e asa? A facut-o Fernand. Stii bine ca, în ce ma priveste, am aruncat hârtia într-un colt; credeam chiar ca am rupt-o. en "Not the slightest, but yet it seems to me a shocking thing that a mere joke should lead to such consequences." 53 "But who perpetrated that joke, let me ask? neither you nor myself, but Fernand; you knew very well that I threw the paper into a corner of the room — indeed, I fancied I had destroyed it." fr – Non, sans doute, mais c’est cependant une terrible chose qu’une plaisanterie qui a de pareilles suites. – Dame ! qui l’a faite ? ce n’est ni toi, ni moi, n’est-ce pas, c’est Fernand. Tu sais bien que, quant à moi, j’ai jeté le papier dans un coin ; je croyais même l’avoir déchiré. de »Nein, gewiß nicht; aber es ist doch ein entsetzlicher Scherz, der solche Folgen hat.« »Nun, wer hat ihn denn ausgeführt? Du doch nicht und ich auch nicht, nicht wahr? sondern Ferdinand. Du weißt doch, daß ich das Papier in die Ecke geworfen habe; ich glaubte sogar, ich hätte es zerrissen.« it "No certamente. Ciò nonostante è una cosa assai terribile che uno scherzo abbia conseguenze così tristi." "Diamine! E chi lo ha fatto? Non siamo stati né tu né io, non è vero? Fu Fernando. Tu sai che in quanto a me ho gettato il foglio, anzi credevo di averlo lacerato." es -No a fe; pero, sin embargo, terrible cosa es que tenga tales consecuencias una broma. -¿Y quién ha tenido la culpa? No seremos ni tú ni yo, ciertamente; en todo caso, la culpa es de Fernando. Bien viste que yo, por mi parte, tiré el papel a un rincón; y hasta creo haberlo roto. pt ------------------------ ro — Nu, nu, spuse Caderousse. Despre asta sunt sigur, o vad parca în coltul umbrarului, mototolita, strânsa, si tare as vrea sa mai fie acolo. — Ei, ce vrei... O fi ridicat-o Fernand, o fi copiat-o, ori a pus pe cineva s-o copieze, ori poate nu si-a dat nici macar aceasta osteneala; ma gândesc ca a trimis chiar scrisoarea mea. Noroc ca-mi prefacusem scrisul. — Dar tu stiai ca Dantès conspira? en "Oh, no," replied Caderousse, "that I can answer for, you did not. I only wish I could see it now as plainly as I saw it lying all crushed and crumpled in a corner of the arbor." "Well, then, if you did, depend upon it, Fernand picked it up, and either copied it or caused it to be copied; perhaps, even, he did not take the trouble of recopying it. And now I think of it, by Heavens, he may have sent the letter itself! Fortunately, for me, the handwriting was disguised." "Then you were aware of Dantes being engaged in a conspiracy?" fr – Non, non, dit Caderousse. Oh ! quant à cela, j’en suis sûr ; je le vois au coin de la tonnelle tout froissé, tout roulé, et je voudrais même bien qu’il fût où je le vois ! – Que veux-tu ? Fernand l’aura ramassé, Fernand l’aura copié ou fait copier, Fernand n’aura peut-être même pas pris cette peine : et j’y pense… mon Dieu ! il aura peut-être envoyé ma propre lettre ! heureusement que j’avais déguisé mon écriture. – Mais tu savais donc que Dantès conspirait ? de »Nein, nein«, antwortete Caderousse. »Oh, da bin ich ganz sicher; ich sehe es noch in der Ecke der Laube zerknittert und zusammengerollt und möchte sogar, es läge noch da.« »Na, sieh her: Ferdinand hat es jedenfalls aufgegriffen, hat es abgeschrieben oder abschreiben lassen, vielleicht hat er sich auch nicht einmal die Mühe genommen, ja, mein Gott, vielleicht hat er meinen eigenen Brief abgeschickt! Zum Glück hatte ich meine Handschrift verstellt.« »Wußtest du denn aber, daß Dantès ein Verschwörer ist?« it "No, no" disse Caderousse, "in quanto a ciò ne sono sicuro: lo vedo ancora nell'angolo del pergolato tutto spiegazzato, tutto accartocciato, e vorrei anzi che fosse ancora là dove mi sembra di vederlo." "E che vuoi farci? Fernando lo avrà raccolto, Fernando lo avrà copiato o fatto copiare, o forse non si sarà preso neppure questa pena. Ora che ci penso, mio Dio! Egli avrà forse mandato la mia lettera. Fortunatamente però avevo cambiato il carattere." "Ma tu sapevi dunque che Dantès cospirava?" es -No, no -dijo Caderousse-; en cuanto a eso estoy seguro, lo vi en un rincón, doblado y arrugado; ojalá estuviese aún allí. -¿Qué quieres? Si Fernando lo cogió lo habrá copiado o hecho copiar, y aun sabe Dios si se tomaría esa molestia. Ahora que caigo en ello, ¡Dios mío!, quizás envió mi propia carta. Afortunadamente yo desfiguré mucho la letra. -Pero ¿sabías tú que Dantés conspiraba? pt ------------------------ ro — Nu, nu stiam nimic. Dupa cum ti-am spus, am crezut ca fac o gluma, altceva nimic. Se pare ca, asemeni Arlechinului, am spus adevarul râzând. — Tot aia e, urma Caderousse. As da nu stiu ce ca afacerea sa nu se fi întâmplat, sau cel putin eu sa nu fi avut nici un amestec. Ai sa vezi, Danglars, c-o sa ne poarte nenoroc. en "Not I. As I before said, I thought the whole thing was a joke, nothing more. It seems, however, that I have unconsciously stumbled upon the truth." "Still," argued Caderousse, "I would give a great deal if nothing of the kind had happened; or, at least, that I had had no hand in it. You will see, Danglars, that it will turn out an unlucky job for both of us." fr – Moi, je ne savais rien au monde. Comme je lui ai dit, j’ai cru faire une plaisanterie, pas autre chose, il paraît que, comme Arlequin, j’ai dit la vérité en riant. – C’est égal, reprit Caderousse, je donnerais bien des choses pour que toute cette affaire ne fût pas arrivée, ou du moins pour n’être mêlé en rien à toute cette affaire. Tu verras qu’elle nous portera malheur, Danglars. de »Ich? Davon wußte ich nicht das geringste; ich habe, wie gesagt, einen Scherz machen wollen, weiter nichts. Wie’s scheint, habe ich, wie der Hanswurst, im Scherze die Wahrheit gesagt.« »Einerlei«, sagte Caderousse, »ich würde viel drum geben, wenn die ganze Geschichte nicht passiert wäre, oder wenigstens, wenn ich mit derselben nichts zu tun hätte. Du wirst sehen, sie wird uns Unglück bringen, Danglars!« it "Io non lo sapevo affatto. Come ti dissi, ho creduto di fare uno scherzo e niente altro. Sembra che scherzando, come fa Arlecchino, io abbia detto la verità." "Tant'è" soggiunse Caderousse, "io pagherei qualsiasi cosa purché la burla non fosse accaduta, o almeno per non essermene immischiato. Vedrai che quest'affare non può che causarci qualche disgrazia." es -¿Qué había de saber? Aquello fue una broma, como ya te dije. Pero me parece que, al igual que los arlequines, dije la verdad al bromear. -Lo mismo da -replicó Caderousse-. Yo, sin embargo, daría cualquier cosa por que no ocurriera lo que ha ocurrido, o por lo menos por no haberme metido en nada: ya verás como por esto nos sucede también a nosotros alguna desgracia, Danglars. pt ------------------------ ro — Daca e sa poarte nenoroc cuiva, apoi o sa poarte vinovatului adevarat, iar vinovatul adevarat e Fernand, nu eu. Ce nenorocire vrei sa ni se întâmple? N-avem decât sa ne vedem de treaba, fara sa suflam un cuvânt, si furtuna o sa treaca fara ca trasnetul sa cada. en "Nonsense! If any harm come of it, it should fall on the guilty person; and that, you know, is Fernand. How can we be implicated in any way? All we have got to do is, to keep our own counsel, and remain perfectly quiet, not breathing a word to any living soul; and you will see that the storm will pass away without in the least affecting us." fr – Si elle doit porter malheur à quelqu’un, c’est au vrai coupable, et le vrai coupable c’est Fernand, et non pas nous. Quel malheur veux-tu qu’il nous arrive à nous ? Nous n’avons qu’à nous tenir tranquilles, sans souffler le mot de tout cela, et l’orage passera sans que le tonnerre tombe. de »Wenn sie Unglück bringen soll, so doch nur dem Schuldigen, und der eigentlich Schuldige ist Ferdinand und nicht wir. Was soll uns denn passieren? Wir brauchen uns nur still zu ver- 54 halten und nichts von alledem verlauten zu lassen, so wird das Gewitter an uns vorübergehen.« it "Se deve portare disgrazia a qualcuno, sarà al vero colpevole e il vero colpevole è Fernando, non noi. Quale disgrazia vuoi che ci accada? Noi non dobbiamo che starcene cheti, e non dire una parola su quanto è avvenuto; il temporale passerà senza che cada il fulmine." es -En todo caso, la desgracia caerá sobre el verdadero culpable, y el verdadero culpable es Fernando y no nosotros. ¿Qué desgracia quieres que nos sobrevenga? Vivamos tranquilos, que ya pasará la tempestad. pt ------------------------ ro — Amin! spuse Caderousse, facând un semn de despartire lui Danglars si îndreptându-se spre aleile Meilhan, clatinând din cap si vorbindu- si singur, asa cum fac oamenii munciti de gânduri. en "Amen!" responded Caderousse, waving his hand in token of adieu to Danglars, and bending his steps towards the Allees de Meillan, moving his head to and fro, and muttering as he went, after the manner of one whose mind was overcharged with one absorbing idea. fr – Amen, dit Caderousse en faisant un signe d’adieu à Danglars et en se dirigeant vers les allées de Meilhan, tout en secouant la tête et en se parlant à lui-même comme ont l’habitude de le faire les gens fort préoccupés. de »Amen!« sagte Caderousse, indem er Danglars ein Zeichen des Abschieds machte und sich nach den Allées de Meilhan wandte; er schüttelte den Kopf und sprach mit sich selbst, wie es Leute zu tun pflegen, die sehr mit etwas beschäftigt sind. it "Amen!" disse Caderousse, facendo un saluto di addio a Danglars e dirigendosi verso i viali di Meillan, scuotendo la testa e brontolando con se stesso, come fanno di solito le persone molto preoccupate. es -¡Amén! -dijo Caderousse, haciendo una señal de despedida a Danglars y dirigiéndose a la alameda de Meillan, moviendo la cabeza y hablando consigo mismo, como aquellas personas que están muy preocupadas con sus pensamientos. pt ------------------------ ro "Bun, spuse Danglars, lucrurile iau întorsatura pe care o prevazusem. Iata-ma loctiitor de capitan... si daca nataraul de Caderousse o sa poata sa-si tina gura, capitan de-a binelea. Dar nu cumva justitia o sa-l puna pe Dantès în libertate? A, dar justitia e justitie, ma bizui pe ea", adauga el cu un zâmbet. en "So far, then," said Danglars, mentally, "all has gone as I would have it. I am, temporarily, commander of the Pharaon, with the certainty of being permanently so, if that fool of a Caderousse can be persuaded to hold his tongue. My only fear is the chance of Dantes being released. But, there, he is in the hands of Justice; and," fr – Bon, dit Danglars, les choses prennent la tournure que j’avais prévue : me voilà capitaine par intérim, et si cet imbécile de Caderousse peut se taire, capitaine tout de bon. Il n’y a donc que le cas où la justice relâcherait Dantès. 43 Oh ! mais, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, la justice est la justice, et je m’en rapporte à elle. de »So«, sagte Danglars, »die Dinge nehmen die Wendung, wie ich sie vorhergesehen habe; jetzt bin ich Interimskapitän, und wenn dieses Schaf von Caderousse das Maul halten kann, werde ich’s definitiv. Bliebe nur noch der Fall, daß die Justiz Dantès laufen ließe. it "Bene" disse Danglars, "le cose prendono quell'avvio che avevo previsto. Eccomi capitano provvisorio, e se questo imbecille di Caderousse sa tacere, ben presto capitano effettivo. Vi sarebbe dunque solo il caso che la giustizia rilasciasse Dantès. Oh, ma" soggiunse con un sorriso, "la giustizia è giustizia ed io mi rimetto ad essa." es -¡Magnífico! -murmuró Danglars-, las cosas toman el giro que yo esperaba. De momento ya soy capitán, y si ese imbécil de Caderousse se calla, capitán para siempre... Sólo me atormenta el pensar que si la justicia diera libertad a Dantés... ¡Oh...!, no -añadió, sonriendo con satisfacción-, la justicia es la justicia, y en ella confío. pt ------------------------ ro Glasuind acestea, sari într-o barca, dând barcagiului ordin sa-l conduca la bordul "Faraonului" unde, va amintiti, armatorul îi fixase întâlnire. en added he with a smile, "she will take her own." So saying, he leaped into a boat, desiring to be rowed on board the Pharaon, where M. Morrel had agreed to meet him. fr Et sur ce il sauta dans une barque en donnant l’ordre au batelier de le conduire à bord du Pharaon, où l’armateur, on se le rappelle, lui avait donné rendez-vous. de Aber«, setzte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu, »die Justiz ist die Justiz, sie wird schon das Ihrige tun.« Und damit sprang er in ein Boot und gab dem Führer den Befehl, ihn nach dem »Pharao« zu rudern, wo er den Reeder erwarten wollte. it Ciò dicendo saltò in una barca dando ordine al battelliere di portarlo a bordo del Faraone, dove l'armatore gli aveva dato appuntamento. es Y dicho esto saltó a una barca y dio orden al barquero para que le condujera a bordo del Faraón, adonde, como ya recordará el lector, le había citado el señor Morrel. pt 30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/IV |alt=Înainte |Capitolul IV 30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/VI |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VI